The Journey Home
by Stooge Man
Summary: Manny, Sid, and Diego embark on another perilous journey on an abandoned island where they find a lone human boy, named Kai, and try to reunite him with his parents. Join history's greatest heroes as they battle on tornado's, rogue birds, and fight to save the life of a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Stooge Man here! Here's a brand new story that I've been coming up for a while. It took a lot of thought but I'm finally ready to show it to you. Anyway here's the complete cast who are going to be apart of this story!**

* * *

Ice Age: The Journey home

 **Manny, Sid, and Diego embark on another perilous journey on an abandoned island where they find a lone human boy, named Kai, and try to reunite him with his parents. Join history's greatest heroes as they battle on tornado's, rogue birds, and fight to save the life of a child.**

 **Cast : **

**Ray Romano ****as Manny, leader of the herd; adoptive father to Kai who creates a strong bond with the boy**

 **John Leguizamo** **as Sid, a lazing but caring sloth; he bonds with Kai throughout the journey and treats him as his own little brother**

 **Denis Leary ****as Diego, the herd's tracker and protector; at first Diego is too typical to have anything to do with Kai, but eventually softens up and bonds with the boy throughout the journey**

 **Noah Schnapp ****as Kai, a 10-year old human boy who got separated from his tribe, but gets rescued by Manny, Sid, Diego and Shira; he is also the heart of the group and he travels along with his fun-loving dog Spike**

 **Jennifer Lopez** **as Shira, Diego's wife. She shows a soft motherly/caring side to Kai and treats him as her own cub**

 **Kiefer Sutherland ****as Razor, the aggressive and sensitive leader of the hawk clan and father of Blade who prevents the trio from leaving the island**

 **Chris Carmack** **as Blade, son of Razor; he is suave hawk but his father expects him to be more like him, but he turns out to be soft and gentle; he also cares for his cousins Click, Clack and Cluck**

 **Seann William Scott ****as Crash, Eddie's twin brother**

 **Josh Peck ****as Eddie, Crash's twin brother**

 **Simon Pegg** **as Buck, the deranged one-eyed weasel who reunites with the herd and agrees to help Ellie and the others find their friends and family**

 **Wanda Sykes** **as Granny, Sid's cankerous grandmother**

 **Queen Latifah ****as Ellie, Manny's wife and loving mother of Peaches**

 **Keke Palmer ****as Peaches, daughter of Manny and Ellie**

 **Chris Diamantopoulos ****as Click, the bossy and short-tempered hawk of his clumsy brothers Clack and Cluck**

 **Sean Hayes ****as Clack, the loony and Ludacris hawk of his clumsy brothers Click and Cluck**

 **Will Sasso ****as Cluck, the simple, dim-witted, clumsy and screwy hawk of his clumsy brothers Click and Clack**

 **Spike** **as Spike, Kai's fun-loving dog and companion. He doesn't speak but barks; he shows a free-spirited side towards his kid owner and he has a liking for Diego**

 **MPAA Rating : ****PG for mild rude humor, action/peril and mayhem**

* * *

 **The first chapter will be coming up so just do me a favor and please review and stay tuned because the next chapter will be coming up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone the moment you've all been waiting for, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Peace was finally restored on Earth, and with Captain Gutt and his floating petting zoo vanquished the seas will forever be alone as long as Granny's pet, Precious, is out there to protect it from any other mayhem's. Things had never been better since the group of animals arrived on their new home on the hyrax island as every mammal finally got the chance to get to know the island a lot better now. As for Manny, Sid, Diego and the, now, the officially large herd they never been so close as close can be.**

1 year later…

The first scene open's up showing the entire island (like it was after Continental Drift) on a sunny afternoon. As we go to the snowy valley we find Manny with Sid and Diego walking as the three chatted in conversation traveling through the snowy lands like the three used to do back in the old days.

"And after we stopped fighting you know what I said to her well I'll tell you what I said to her; I said, 'If you ever talk to me like that again, we're through!'" said Sid babbling continuously about his annoying stories

"That's very brave of you Sid" said Manny in annoyance

"Don't let that get to his head" Diego whispered

"I know that just play along" Manny whispered back

Diego winked before talking to Sid again. "So then what happened?"

"You know my mom?" Sid asked if his pals remembered his family

"You mean the one who abandoned you again?" Diego asked sarcastically

"Yes. You know what she did…she slapped my seat with a rattle snake and she sent me up to my tree! I was marked that way" Sid explained

"Why would she do that to you?" Manny asked

"Have you always wondered why your parents slap babies' butts right after they're born?" Sid asked his two pals

"No" Manny and Diego replied

"To knock off the brains off of smart ones; that's me" Sid joked

(SID LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY)

"That is if you still have a brain" Diego joked back

Sid's laughing was stopped when he realized that Diego was right before many spoke out.

"Or even better…smart too" Manny joked

(MANNY AND DIEGO LAUGHING)

Sid frowned and crossed his arms while seeing his friends make fun of him. He soon began to stomp his feet on the ground like a little kid and began pouting as well.

"I'm smart and I have a brain!" said Sid pointing to his head

"Sid every time we get stuck in a scandal you always end up getting yourself into an accident" Manny told him

"Oh really like what?" Sid asked angrily

"Like the time you dropped Pinky off that waterfall" Manny told him of a memory

"Or the time you almost jumped off that eviscerator and almost getting shish kabobed into a volcano by the tribe of tiny little sloths" Diego explained some more memories

"Not to mention stealing three dinosaur eggs and eating a paralyzed berry" said Manny telling him the last of the old memories

Refusing to believe all the torture he caused himself over the years, Sid threw his paw at them in disbelief. "Oh c'mon I didn't expect it to happen. Besides…that berry was delicious"

"SID!" Diego shouted angrily

Cringing Sid frowned and threw his paw at them again. "I'm smart. I know I'm start. I'll show you! One of these days I prove to the both of you that I can be smart"

"Oh c'mon Sid you know we're just messing with you" Manny reassured

"Yeah you've always been smart to us" Diego reassured

"That I don't believe. Good-day traitors" said Sid agitatedly and turned to leave

* * *

"Sid, wait!" Manny quickly called out making Sid stop for a moment. "Don't take another step. You'll fall off"

Believing this was another one of Manny and Diego's tricks Sid smiled and waved his finger at them both.

"Oh no, I ain't going to fall for that one. I'm too smart for that" said Sid not feeling convinced

"No Sid, Manny's right don't take that step or you'll…" said Diego trying to talk his friend out of what he was going to do

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk! Say no more I will see you later" Sid interrupted before turning to leave

"Sid, wait!" cried Manny

"Don't do it!" cried Diego

"Didn't you guys hear what I said? I say Good DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY" said Sid before he screamed at the top of his lungs when just went walking off a cliff

(SID SCREAMING)

Luckily for him, he was grasped by the neck by Manny's trunk. Sid then looked down in front of him of the drop when saw that the cliff he went falling off of was the one next to a large waterfall. As Manny pulled him back up he set the sloth gently on the ground.

"That's wasn't smart of me" Sid admitted

"Yeah no kidding" said Diego sarcastically

"Alright that's enough you two, let's not waste our time with shenanigans all day we have a herd to get back to" Manny told them

"Ooh that's right I have to give Granny a foot-massage later" said Sid remembering what duty he has today

"Yeah and I gotta get Shira flowers for our one-year anniversary" said Diego remembering his love for his wife

"One-year anniversary, eh? And how have the new Mr. and Mrs. Tigey-Wigey have been doing since we arrived here?" Manny asked his friend

"Very great actually I've taught her a few of my moves and some hunting tips. She's doing better now; well better than being on a ship taking orders from a ruthless pirate that's for sure. How about you Manny how's your family doing?" said Diego

"Oh Ellie's just wonderful. Crash and Eddie are being trouble as ever. And Peaches…she's finally grown up now" said Manny

"She's a good kid Manny. I think she can handle herself for now on" Diego reassured him

"I know…but that's still what worries me" Manny pointed out

Sid chuckled to himself. "Say isn't this crazy"

"What do you mean?" Manny asked

"I mean look what's happened to us so far. You got a new start and have a family of four now, Diego's finally met his match, and I have someone who still cares for me. And the best part is we still have each other. Things couldn't be more perfect you know what I mean?" Sid explained

"I hate to say this but he's right again" Diego admitted. "We've met some very interesting yet very weird creatures so far but they've shown faith in us like we still do to them. What more surprises can we get?"

* * *

(ROARING)

"ARGH!" cried Diego

Saying too soon, Diego slammed and pinned to the ground by a set of silver paws. Much to his surprise he discovered that it was his wife Shira who had pounced on him.

"Shira? B-but…h-how did you" Diego stuttered

"I'm full of surprises softie and I still am" said Shira before nuzzling her husband's chest

(PURRING)

Once Shira got off and allowed Diego to get back on all his fours Manny started off by starting a slight tease.

"Ooh love on the battlefield" Manny joked

"Aw shut up you fat excuse for a mammoth" Shira yelled

"How many times do I have to go over this? I'm not fat, I'm poufy!" Manny yelled back

"Yeah but that big fat mouth of yours still always gets you into trouble. Kind of like the way you almost got your family killed by my boss and crew" Shira blurted out

"I was doing it for the sake of my family! For the herd!" Manny blurted back

"Now that I will believe" Shira admitted before she turned over to Diego. "How are you baby?"

"Fine really, I've seen you've been practicing with that move. Looks like you've gotten the hang of it" Diego commented on her skills

"What can I say? I do have such a great remorseless teacher" said Shira

"And I have such a remorseless student" said Diego

Both sabers started into each other's eyes before closing them and they slowly moved their heads forward towards and they lock their lips together expressing their love and compassion. Twisting and smacking their mouths their love started to taste a lot sweeter than like sand paper.

"Alright, alright you can smoochy-smoochy all you want later we gotta get going. The others are waiting for us back at the cave" Manny reminded

Manny along with Sid, Diego and Shira started to walk off together as a group heading back to their family at the cave.

"Say Shira I never got a chance to welcome you to our family" Manny said to Shira

"The pleasure's all mine, Manfred" said Shira feeling grateful

"Please just call me Manny. Manfred is way past history" Manny told her

Shira chuckled. "I know that now. Diego's told me so much about you all so far and that you've all got quite a history cycle still going on and I have to say I'm very impressed"

"Aw, Shira you're so sweet" said Sid as he wrapped his arms around Shira's neck

Disgusted from the hug Shira gently pushed Sid away. "Thanks Sid but I'm not a hugger. I'm only a nuzzler"

"He-He sorry, it's a habit" Sid apologized

"Well I'm glad someone accepts us for the things we've done. By the way thanks for keeping Captain crazy from trying to get on the ship; those ice rocks was sure pure genius" Manny thanked

"Hey what can I say? I have a change a heart thanks to this guy right here" said Shira referring to Diego

"And you made the right decision for helping us" said Diego

"Say I just thought of something. When were you guys going to tell me about him?" said Shira remembering something from the three

Manny looked over his shoulder. "Who?"

"Why the kid of course" Shira replied

"What kid?" Diego asked

"You know the human kid. The one you rescued a long time ago that brought you three together as friends" said Shira

The word 'human' suddenly made Manny, Sid and Diego stop in their tracks and they slowly turned around to Shira expressing astonishment on their faces. Diego took one step forward towards till he was right in front of her.

"You know about Pinky?" Diego asked

"Pinky? So that's what you called him, eh? You guys never told me that a human brought all three of you together as one" said Shira talking about Roshan

"It's kind of a long story" said Diego

"Who told you this?" Manny asked questionably

"You of course; I was listening in the bushes while you were chatting" Shira explained

Manny sighed in defeat. "Now I know why I should keep my mouth shut every once in a while"

"Don't worry Manny we don't blame you for that" Sid reassured

"Thanks Sid" Manny told Sid

"I mean so what if you you're a mean, grouchy, stubborn, pushy mammoth always picking up a fight and getting others into one giant mess you'll still be a friend to me!" said Sid

Irritated, Manny lowered his eyes. "Wow, gee thanks Sid you're a real pal" he said in an irritated tone

"I knew you would understand me" Sid replied

"Alright Shira listen me, Sid and Diego haven't mentioned about this for a long time especially not to anyone so can you just do us a favor and not mention the word 'humans' to anybody" Manny said to Shira to keep it a secret

Shira chuckled. "Don't worry you're secret's safe with me"

"Good because I don't want to talk about any more humans for the rest of the day. Now let's go" said Manny as he turned to leave

* * *

As the others followed their friend Sid, Diego and Shira were chatting quietly in conversation.

"What's his deal?" Shira asked the two

"He doesn't like to talk about it anymore. Let's just say he encountered with some humans long ago and it didn't go out so well" Diego explained to her

"Why what happened to him?" Shira asked

Making sure Manny wasn't listening; Diego began whispering into his wives ear. When he was down the silver sabress's eyes popped wide and her jaw dropped down a little.

"Oh I' am so sorry for that I didn't know he lost…" Shira apologized before Diego calmed her down

"It's okay, it's okay. He's put it behind him now. He's changed" Diego reassured her

Shira looked away for a moment before she thought of something else and she turned back to Diego.

"Do you think we might see another human one of these days?" Shira asked

"I don't know but I hope not" Diego replied

"You know I always wonder if Manny's still carrying that necklace that his daddy gave him long ago" Sid whispered

"It's a mystery, Sid. Like I said, sometimes we all have to move on to some point" Diego whispered back

"Really how many?" Sid asked

Diego glared and growled making Sid shut his mouth as he continued onward with the rest of his friends. While Manny was up in front he rested into his fur and pulled what appeared to be the necklace the baby's father had given to him after he returned him back. Memories started to flow back into his head like the pain was coming back to him. He wanted it to go away but it was just too much for him so he gently placed the necklace back in his fur and continued onward.

* * *

 **Well everyone what did you think? First chapter is done! What will happen next? Please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone what's up I'm back with another chapter! Also I give thanks to Mystery Kid (Guest), candy-apple14 and White Hunter for giving me their first reviews. Anyway just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

On the other side of the valley showed the cave the herd has been staying since they arrived after a year's past. The scene shows Ellie watering the trees with his trunk. She just loved trees so much especially when she hangs by her tail from their tree branches. Ellie only did the ones her brothers and her daughter loved as she did hers as well. And of brothers, Crash and Eddie had something very special planned out for Sid. Ellie watched her brothers talking secretively to each other before she rolled her eyes.

"Boys" Ellie muttered teasingly

Back in the tree, Crash and Eddie were seen giggling about something.

"I'm telling you bro, this time we've got him for sure!" Eddie whispered

"Exactly" said Crash as he evilly rubbed his tiny little hands together. "As soon as he walks under that tree…he will be sloth-clean free!"

"Yeah!" Eddie muttered excitedly. "By the way great idea using the spring water to mix with the scented flowers, bro"

"Yes if I said so myself" said Crash feeling worthy for himself

(DISTANT CHATTERING)

Voices came tuning up a bit when the two noticed Manny and the others were coming back as Sid walked first in line.

Crash and Eddie smiled deviously. "Let's do this!"

The possum brothers quickly scurried up to vine that was holding the trap in place as they both held onto it together before waiting for Sid to walk under it.

As the foursome started to enter Sid was a few feet from getting splashed as the possums started to count down.

"On three" Crash whispered

"One…" Eddie counted. "…what comes after one?"

"Two!" Crash blurted making spit get into his brother's eye.

"Oh! Thank-you" Eddie whispered rubbing his eye before he started counting down again.

"One" Eddie counted

"Two" Eddie counted but caused spit to get in Crash's eye

"Three!" Eddie finished

The two pulled the vine together causing the leaf of water to break and fall right on top covering Sid with tons of smells of scented goodness.

(SPLASH)

"AAAGGGHHH!" Sid cried out

* * *

Manny, Diego and Shira stopped when they saw what happened to Sid and their jaws-dropped. It then got Ellie's attention when she saw Sid was soaking wet before she glared up into one of the trees when she noticed her prankster brothers were up to no good again. The scene shows Crash and Eddie laughing and rolling on their backs knowing that they're plan had succeeded.

(POSSUMS LAUGHING)

"Crash, Eddie! What have I told you about pulling pranks!" Ellie called up to her brothers

"You know us Ellie" Eddie called down

"Yeah once a possums always a possum. You can't change us for that" Crash called down

"Hey Sid you smell different. What did you do get a bath?" Eddie joked at Sid

(POSSUMS START LAUGHING AGAIN)

Sid glared at the possums before he shook all the water off his fur but accidently causing some of it to get on his friends fur.

"AHH, Sid!" Manny yelled out

"Watch it!" Diego yelled out

"I just had my fur sulked!" Shira yelled out

Just as Sid wiped off the last drop he smirked and pointed his finger at them.

"HA-HA! Joke's on you wise guys, I can't even smell 'fresh'!" Sid pointed out to them

That caused the possum brothers to stop laughing when realizing that Sid was right. No fresh-scent would ever cure the torment of Sid molding disgusting fur.

"Dang it!" Eddie whined

"This is the first time we've ever been served!" Crash whined

"Or it's as if we're losing our edge already" Eddie feared

The two fearfully looked at each other before cringing with terror and the two went falling off the tree and landing on the ground with loud thump.

(SCREAMING)

(CRASHING)

(GROANING PAINFULLY)

Shira let out a sigh of frustration as she walked past the unconscious possums muttering, "Idiots"

* * *

While that was taken care of, Manny came walking up head-locking his wife and wrapped his trunk around her.

"Hello honey" said Manny sweetly

"Hey Manny, you guys look like you're starving" Ellie replied sweetly

"We are but first…" said Manny as he held something hidden under his trunk before showing her flowers

Bewildered, Ellie smiled at her husband and took the flowers from his trunk.

"Ooh Manny, these are beautiful. Thank-you so much" said Ellie giving him another head-lock

"Speaking of beautiful; where's my little princess?" Manny asked the whereabouts of his daughter

Manny's answer was answered when a pineapple, out of nowhere, clonked him right over the eye.

(BOP)

"OOWW!" Manny cried covering his eye

Manny and Ellie looked up into the trees when they saw the tail-tree swinging daughter, Peaches, swooshing down with a sack of fruit wrapped around her neck. Just as she swung down to land she accidently knocked her parents over each other.

(CRASHING)

(MANNY AND ELLIE GROANING)

"There's your little princess" Ellie replied coldly

Once Peaches safely hopped on the ground she made over to her parents.

"Oops! Sorry mom, sorry dad" Peaches apologized

Ellie helped her husband up before hugging her. "That's quite alright. How are you baby-doll?"

"Never felt better in my life, mom. I got that brunch you ordered" Peaches replied before holding the sack of fruit to her parents

"Brunch? What brunch?" Manny asked feeling confused

"Oh I didn't want to spoil it sooner but me and your daughter were thinking it through and that it would be nice to have all of us eat together as a family" Ellie confessed to her husband

"Yeah dad you know, to celebrate our first year on the island" Peaches explained to him

"Ooh" said Manny understanding the purpose

"I think a brunch sounds good to me" Diego replied liking the idea

"Me too, I could use some family time" Shira replied

"You're telling me. I'm starved!" said Sid as he plopped his belly up before letting it bounce back down

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Crash excitedly

"Yeah let's eat!" Eddie cheered

* * *

(HOWLING)

Everyone suddenly froze in place when they all heard the sudden outburst of the outcry coming from the distance before all of a sudden a rattling came from the bushes.

(BUSHES RATTLING)

Slowly and softly everyone turned their heads towards the attention of the sound when suddenly another rattle came from inside the bushes.

(RATTLING CONTINUES)

Jumping back in surprise, the whole herd took a few steps backwards as quietly as they could trying not to make a sound that would get the creature's attention. The possums quickly scurried up to Ellie as Peaches stayed close to her mother while Manny stayed by his family's side with a cowering Sid gripping on his leg. Diego wasn't afraid as well as Shira was too but she stayed closed to her husband just to be safe.

(SHUSHING)

"Don't move. I'll be right back" Diego whispered

"Diego what the-?" Shira whisperingly called out

"What the heck are you doing Diego, get back here!" Manny angrily whispered

Diego turned from over his shoulder. "Relax. I'm going to sneak up on him; you wait and see"

Without hesitation, Diego got into a crouching position and he waited for what's could be behind that bush waiting for him and his family. The saber growled lowly baring his teeth so that the creature would be afraid.

(RATTLING CONTINUES AGAIN)

Diego was ready for anything; nothing could scare this saber-tooth tiger at all. As the rattling finally simmered down something leaped out of the bushes. And with that, Diego leaped out forward with a roar and collided with the creature, rolling a short distance away before coming to a halt.

(ROARING)

(OTHERS GASPING)

(THUMPING)

Pinning the creature down Diego held up a paw, but stopped short when he realized what it was.

"What the-?" said Diego

The creature that was pinned to the ground happened to be a young wolf-pup. He smiling looked up at the saber and panting with joy and he let out a friendly bark.

(BARKS)

Diego scowled at the dog. "You are the ugliest thing I've ever seen"

The comment didn't seem to bother the dog at all. So in returning, the dog gave Diego a big sloppy lick in the face.

(LICKING)

"ARGH, Hey" Diego cringed disgustedly

(LICKING CONTINUES)

"Yuck, stop that…" Diego roared

(LICKING CONTINUES)

"ARGH…mutt cut it out!" Diego roared

(LICKING STOPS)

The dog stopped and panted with his mouth opened expressing a sign of happiness on his face while Diego wiped off all the saliva off his face with his paw. After that, Diego growled at the smiling dog.

(GROWLING)

"I should eat you!" Diego growled

But the dog's response back was nothing but another friendly bark.

(BARKS)

"Diego have a heart" Ellie said before walking over to him and the dog. "After all he's just a puppy"

"Yeah a puppy that drags his butt on the ground all the time" Diego growled

Once Peaches came over to him she noogied the pup's head with her trunk. "Aww, he is so cute!"

"He is kind of cute" Manny admitted

"Four legs and a tail all together" Crash pointed out

The possums raised their shoulders up and replied, "Who knew?"

"Ellie's right Diego have a little compassion and I mean c'mon what could be worse than a cute innocent little dog" said Sid patting the dog on the head.

"Hey brain trust!" called a cankerous voice

The outburst coming from the back of them got everyone to turn around when they noticed that it was Granny calling for them.

Smirking, Granny raised her stick out to the side. "Intruders at 12:00"

"Huh?" said Manny before he and the rest of the herd turned the other way

When they did, shocked to their surprise they noticed a small cloaked figure gathering fruit into his backpack when everyone realized that this was all a diversion to get them distracted while he fetched the fruit.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Manny yelled out

The small cloaked figure looked up noticing the mammoth and he quickly gathered the last of the fruit he could get and he slung his backpack over him. But before he could run he signaled his dog to retreat.

(WHISTLING)

Seeing everything, Diego growled and looked right back into the dog's eyes seeing that this whole thing was a trick.

"I knew it!" Diego roared

Just before the dog could leave he gave Diego one last sloppy lick in the face and he quickly dashed off to run with his master.

(LICKING)

"ARGH...WHY YOU!" Diego roared and stroke a paw down to strike but missed when the dog ducked it in time

The small cloaked figure and his dog quickly disappeared into the bushes leaving the others surprised and confused. But Diego didn't like to give up that easy before he took off running after the dog and the small cloaked figure.

(ROARING)

"GET BACK HERE!" Diego roared

Angered, Diego leaped over the bushes and ran after the two before the others tried to stop him.

"Diego, stop! Wait!" Shira called

Soon Shira leaped over the bushes and started chasing after her husband.

"What just happened? Who was that guy?" Sid asked about the situation

"I don't know but if there's any answers it's that way, c'mon!" Manny ordered

Manny grasped Sid around the neck and placed him on his back as the two ran to catch up with their friends. Ellie and Peaches hesitated at each other for a moment before they along with the possums and Granny started chasing after their friends. But all of a sudden the sun disappeared from right out of the sky and showed nothing but clouds…very deep dark clouds. Till suddenly a small flash of lighting was heard as it sparked from the sky and started to grow louder.

(THUNDERING)

* * *

 **Well another chapter is finished! The Herd has just encountered a wolf-pup and are robbed by a mysterious person. What will happen next? Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone Stooge Man here! I hope everyone had a great weekend; I just got back from a skiing trip and I learned to love skiing again after 11-12 years. Also I had a very busy week with working at night. Anyway I like to thank White Hunter, candy-apple14, DogeIsPerfect, Mystery (who has been showing some wonderful suggestions) and last but not least kobe (it's good to hear from you again and yes more future chapters will be coming soon) for reviewing. So just do me a favor everyone: Just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(THUNDER-CLAPPING)

Storms were brewing all of a sudden; blue skies had just disappeared from above and turned into a deep dark-gray. Suddenly rain started pouring down covering the island under a giant wet blanket of precipitation. Thundering sounds rumbled within the clouds as lighting strike marks flashed and faded away as the rain continued to fall down.

As the scene comes into the forest the small cloaked figure, who carrying the bag of fruit in his backpack, paced along with his canine as the two run through the pouring rain.

Meanwhile, Diego who had chasing them for quite some time continued to pace after the two thief's letting out a ferocious roar.

(ROARING)

"I'LL GET YOU!" Diego roared

But Shira was already on her husband's tail when she managed to catch up to him while Manny and the others laid down in the back trying to keep up with the saber-couple.

"Diego stop!" Shira called out

Manny and the others continued pacing through the rain while Sid tried to hang on to Manny's fur as the sloth was rattling up and down.

"C'mon you guys speed up!" Manny called over to the others in the back

"We're coming as fast as we can!" Ellie shouted back

"Yeah dad, don't push it!" Peaches shouted back

"You watch your tone young lady!" Manny warned his daughter

While Crash and Eddie were riding on top of Ellie the two began whining.

"Yuck, this ain't Saturday night!" Crash whined

"You fool this ain't no bath, this is suicide!" Eddie whined

(POSSUMS SCREAMING)

Manny rolled his eyes and looked back over. "Pay attention! We have to find Diego. Who knows what he could be doing to that wolf!"

"And that little fella; I sure hope nothing bad happens to him" Ellie reminded

"Mom, Dad you don't think uncle Diego will rip their heads off do you?" Peaches asked her parents

"Oh sweetheart I doubt your uncle Diego wouldn't do such a thing. He's the gentlest guy I've ever met" Ellie reassured her daughter

But all was too said when Diego yelled out from the distance.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!" Diego roared

Ellie turned back and smiled nervously but Peaches had that awful feeling on her face and didn't reply back.

"Did I say 'gentle' I meant 'grouchy'!" Ellie replied back

Peaches shook the feeling off her face and decided to go with it and said, "If you say so, mom" she replied

* * *

The next scene changes, showing the small cloaked figure and his canine still running through the woods; after looking back the two came to a halt when they saw the saber wasn't chasing them anymore. Feeling like they finally eluded him, it gave the two the chance to catch their breaths.

The small cloaked figure knelt down to his dog and scratched him from behind the ears as the pup panted in tongue out letting out another bark.

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

The small cloaked figure reached into his backpack and pulled out an apple and showed it to his companion.

The wolf-pup smiles and lets out a few more friendly barks of excitement.

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

Just when things finally started to settle down the two were cut off by a rumbling sound coming from behind them.

(GROWLING LOWLY)

The small cloaked figure and his dog slowly turned around and looked up when they were surprised to see the orange saber, who was hiding in a tree, glaring menacingly down before he pounced at the two.

(ROARING)

The dog quickly grabbed a hold of his owner's shirt with his mouth and pulled him back before Diego could strike them. Soon Diego and the two slowly began circling around; Diego continuously growled at the two as the dog quivered in fear while the small cloaked figure used his backpack as a shield trying to prevent the saber from hurting them.

"Let's make a deal, squirt. You and your mutt stand down and I won't hurt you; but if you don't…well, you're just hurting yourself" Diego warned

The small cloaked figure didn't hesitate to speak but thought of something fast. He slung his backpack and tried to knock the saber away but Diego growled even more and swiped his paw forward slashing the thief's backpack causing all the fruit came falling out onto the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" Diego said menacingly

With that said, the small cloaked figure leaned back against a tree before ducking under it and he pulled the tree branch as far as he could before letting it go and it whacked Diego across the face.

(WHACK)

"ARGH!" Diego grunted with pain

The small cloaked figure then picked up an apple and threw it up in the air causing a tree vine to break and from above from where Diego was standing a large net came falling down trapping him right under it.

"ARGH!" Diego grunted again

(ROARING)

The small cloaked figure signaled his dog to follow him and the two paced off again leaving Diego in his misfortune.

"WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL RIP EVERY BONE OUT OF YOUR BODIES!" Diego roared

* * *

The small cloaked figure and his dog ignored Diego's threat as they started pacing again. Suddenly Shira came leaping out of the woods along with Manny, Ellie, Sid and the possums when they all skidded to a halt and saw Diego was trapped under the net.

The possums hopped off of Ellie and elided down on to the ground when started teasing Diego about his misfortune.

"Aw, did the bad pussy cat catch the rat?" Eddie said teasingly

"Or did the rat out-rat you instead?" Crash said teasingly

(POSSUMS START LAUGHING)

Angered, Diego roared clenching his teeth at the possums so that it would scare them into shutting up.

(ROARING)

(POSSUMS SCREAMING)

"C'MON GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Diego roared

Sid then elided off of Manny's back and walked over to Diego and said, "Would it kill you to say 'please'?"

"I'll kill YOU, if you don't get this off of me!" Diego roared at Sid

"Hey don't talk to him like that Diego, what's gotten into you?" Shira asked questionably while defending Sid

"I'm not saying anything till you get me out of this, now c'mon! Manny help me!" Diego roared

"Diego; Sid and Shira are right you need to calm down" Manny declared him

"Why should I?" said Diego agitatedly

"Because you're being such an absolute puss especially to me now stand down!" Shira roared back at him

"I'm sorry babe but nothing gonna stop me from getting those two crooks!" said Diego agitatedly

Diego began using to his teeth to bite off the ropes of the net and he leaped out and began chasing after the small cloaked figure and his dog again.

"Diego!" Ellie called out

"Wait, c'mon back!" Peaches called out

"It's just a few little bandits, Diego!" Manny called out

"Diego stop, please!" Shira called out

But Diego didn't listen; he just kept on running and running till he was gone out of sight. The others shockingly watched as their friend ran out on them again leaving them speechless.

"Seriously, what's gotten into him?" Sid asked about Diego

"I've seen Diego angry on my bad days when he's arguing with me, but never have I seen him this mad today" said Manny

"But why show so much hate to a couple of thieves?" Peaches asked her father

Ellie soon walked over and comforted Shira with her trunk rested upon the sabress's shoulder.

"Shira darling are you okay?" Ellie asked if her friend was alright

Not hesitating to turn her head, she nodded in answer.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm just a little…ticked off that's all" Shira coldly replied back

"Is there anything I can do?" Ellie asked

"No it's okay. Believe me I've been ticked off before all my life and you know that" Shira reassured her. "I have to stop him"

Just before Shira could leave, she was gently held back by Ellie.

"Hang on dear, no mammal ever goes alone not while you're with us around. We go together" Ellie told her. "Let's go everyone!"

Without hesitating to argue, Shira stayed with the group as they all paced after Diego again into the watery forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, the small cloaked figure and his dog reached the dead end of a nearby cliff that hung over from the water and they skidded to a halt. Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse they suddenly heard a loud roaring voice that echoed back from the jungle making the two realize that the orange saber was still after them.

But Diego already caught up to them in time as he jumped out from the bushes and let out a fierce roar.

(ROARING)

Diego looked barked forward when he saw the dog sitting close to the cliff panting his tongue out with a friendly expression; he barked happily at the orange saber.

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

Diego evilly growled at the dog and muttered, "YOU"

Diego soon began making his way over as the dog as the saber opened his sharp-claws and he bared his teeth while the dog happily showed no fear at all. And as soon as he got up close he growled ferociously at him showing no mercy to him at all. But Spike still showed no fear on his face as he continued barking at the orange-saber with joy.

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

The barking only made Diego feel more irritated as the saber gently pushed the dog on the floor pinning him with his paw.

"You're so happy all the time showing that stupid look on your face. And if you're going to be like that then maybe you shouldn't be able to feel this at all" said Diego sadistically

Diego rose his paw up in the air as the dog happily looked up at saber's paw continuing to pant his tongue out with happiness but not knowing what was about to become of him. And just as Diego was almost ready to strike he was stopped by a voice calling from the back of him.

"DIEGO!" called the herd

Diego stopped and looked from behind him when he saw Shira, Manny and the rest of the group running from out of the forest.

"Don't!" Shira shouted out

"You don't know what you're doing!" Manny shouted at him

"Guys I'm just about to finish this mind your own business will you!" Diego shouted back

After Diego had said that, the small cloaked figure came walking out from behind a boulder holding a club in his two hands and he held it back ready to strike.

"Diego watch out!" Sid cried out

"Huh?" said Diego and he turned his head back before the small cloaked figure whacked him right across the face.

(WHACK)

"ARGH!" grunted Diego with pain

Growling back, Diego swiped a paw forward smacking the small cloaked figure in the face knocking him away.

(WHACK)

"ARGH!" cried the small cloaked figure

The small cloaked figure fell to the ground groaning in pain as Diego quickly pinned him down preventing him from using his arms. The small cloaked figure tried to break free but the saber's paws were too strong to shake loose before he stayed completely still.

"No! Don't hurt me, please!" cried a young voice

"So that thief talks, eh? Not for long..." Diego replied as he rose his paw up again

But suddenly Diego stopped what he was doing, as his ears perked upward, when the saber noticed something very shocking coming up from over the water. It looked like water coming out of the sea but it was twirling around very fast like…like…like a tornado.

It was a ginormous tornado alright and it was coming up real fast. Manny and the others horrifyingly watched the scenery grasping each other not knowing what to do.

"Mamma Mia!" cried Crash and Eddie

"Mom!" cried Peaches

"Get back everyone, get back!" Ellie instructed everyone

"Diego, get out of there!" Manny shouted out

Diego looked over when he heard Manny's voice calling out for him before he was soon clonked in the back of the head by a flying rock that come out of nowhere and it knocked the saber into unconsciousness.

(CRACK)

"ARGH!" cried Diego and he fell to the ground

(THUDDING)

"DIEGO!" cried Shira as she quickly rushed over to him

The tornado was starting to get closer as things started flying into the storm tearing everything from out of from roots. Manny watched as the tornado got closer and closer as he stayed right in the position he was watching the storm take everything away from the island. Just before he was about to leave Manny heard some shouting coming from behind and he looked back when he saw the small cloaked figure trying to hang on to a loose root that's about to break off and he cried mercifully for help.

"HELP!" cried the small cloaked figure

Manny didn't know what to do or what to think at first; but he knew there was no other choice before he showed determination on his face.

"Daddy!" cried Peaches

"NO!" cried Ellie

"Just stay where you are! I'll be right back I promise" Manny shouted out to his wife and daughter

"You promise?" Peaches asked tearfully

"I promise" Manny reassured her

Taking a glimpse at his family one more time he looked away and started making his way into the storm.

While Sid was hanging on, his eye was caught on sight of the dog as the wolf-pup was shown digging his front claws into the ground trying to prevent himself from flying away while the other part of his body was flying upward in the air.

(WHIMPERING)

(BARKING)

"I'll save you doggy!" Sid heroically cried out

Sid leaped out raising his arms up like he was superman and he landed face-first on the hard ground as he quickly grasped the dog's legs and pulled him back. Struggling due to the strong wind, Sid managed to duck himself and the dog behind a small boulder as he held on to the dog tight in his arms before lightning was heard again.

(THUNDER-CLAPPING)

Meanwhile Shira was huddling over Diego, who was still unconscious, holding his body down so she wouldn't lose him out of her sight.

"Don't worry softie I got us!" Shira cried out

Shira soon noticed Manny was struggling with the strong wind as she saw what he was doing. He was trying to make it over to save the little thief. The small cloaked figure's grip wasn't going to take it anymore as he was about to slip off.

(SMALL CLOAKED FIGURE SCREAMING)

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Manny shouted

"Hurry!" cried the small cloaked figure

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Manny shouted

"I can't hold on much longer…" cried the small cloaked figure

(SMALL CLOAKED FIGURE SCREAMING)

But the root couldn't take it anymore and it finally broke and the small cloaked figure went flying away into the tornado. But he was grasped by the hand by Manny when he caught him at the time.

"I got you, I got you…" Manny called out

As the wind started to grow stronger it flipped the small cloaked figure's hood off. Under the cloak revealed to be the young face of a human boy with long medium brown hair; his face showed fear while his eyes were wide with shock. Manny looked into the boy's face with astonishment and his eyes were popped up before realizing that he had just saved a human from death.

"…hu-hu-hu-human?" Manny managed to say

Shaking the feeling out of him, Manny looked back up when he saw the tornado was about to hit them. So without letting the boy out of his sight he gently ducked him under his trunk, so he wouldn't get hurt, before he quickly ducked under against a boulder.

"EVERYBODY HANG ON!" cried Manny

When everyone was ducked down the tornado came crashing in creating a strong magnetic pull of force and wind together tearing up everything that was on the half-of the island. Ellie comforted Peaches by holding her close along with Crash and Eddie as they waited for the storm to finally end.

* * *

Suddenly the storm started to die down and soon sunshine came coming out from the darkness. Believing that it was all over everyone began to spread apart while Ellie made sure everyone was here.

"The storm…I think it's stopped" Peaches cheered

"Oh my baby, my beautiful baby are you okay?" Ellie asked her daughter

"I'm fine mom really" Peaches reassured her mother

"Yeah and so are we!" Crash cheered

"You can say that again!" Eddie cheered

"Yeah and so are we!" Crash cheered repeatingly

Eddie frowned and slapped his brother in the face seeing he was trying to annoy him.

(SLAP)

"Oh! You said I could!" Crash yelled

"But you didn't have to over-due it!" Eddie yelled back

"Alright you two that's enough. Now that this is over we better go check if Manny and the others are okay" Ellie explained to her brothers

"Umm…mom?" Peaches called out

"What is it sweetie?" said Ellie as she walked over to her daughter

"There's just one huge problem" Peaches pointed out

Before Ellie came out of the cave to see what her daughter was seeing her eyes widened up and gasped in shock when she saw the flat piece of land that was hanging over the cliff was now gone and out of sight along with the tornado.

Peaches shockingly turned to her mother and asked, "Where's dad?"

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finally finished! And again sorry for the long wait I had other things I had to do in school that put me off my time schedule. Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone Stooge Man here! Hope everyone had an exciting weekend. I just celebrated my birthday which was on January 31** **st** **and I'm 19 now! Thank-you White Hunter, candy-apple14, DogeIsPerfect and Mystery for your reviews. I bet your all wondering where many and the gang are now? Well…the only way to find that out is do only one thing and that's sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the scene changes, Manny was shown starting to wake up after that tornado hit him right off the ground. He blinked a few times as he tiredly stood himself from off the ground. When he did he let out a groan of pain coming from his head.

(GROANING)

"…my head" Manny groaned

Just when he thought the pain felt worse he felt something else on his face. He looked down and noticed he was holding a cloak in his trunk before he soon realized he knew who it belonged to. He pictured back in his head back when the tornado was starting to hit when he saw the cloaked figure hanging on to his life; but after he learned his true identity he was shocked.

"Manny!" cried Sid's voice

Snapping himself back to reality, Manny heard Sid calling out for help.

"Sid? Sid!" Manny called out

Manny started to walk through what appeared to be a foggy mist full of broken land-mass pieces. Some of the missing pieces were from the broken land mass that was demolished after the tornado took them away. Manny searched all over the area to find his friends till he came across with Sid's voice again.

"Sid! Speak to me buddy where are you!" Manny called out

"I'm down here!" Sid muffled

"Where? I can't see you!" Manny called out

"You're…standing on me!" Sid muffled

Confused for the moment, Manny looked down in front of him when his eyes popped really wide in shock. Down in front of him was Sid when he realized his had stomped Sid's body into the ground by accident. Noticing Sid's free hand the sloth waved it at him gesturing Manny to, 'get off of me'.

(MUFFLING)

"Oops!" cried Manny

Manny released his foot off of his friend leaving Sid to be shown as a flat-down pancake. So carefully peeling his friend up Manny flapped Sid back into his normal body form and gently placed him back on the ground.

"Sorry buddy" Manny apologized

Sid wobbled from side to side feeling dizzy as he tried snapping his head back into existence again.

"Ugh…what happened?" Sid asked dizzyingly

"No time for questions we have to find Diego and Shira" Manny asked him

"Last time I saw them was when the twirly thing came and I was holding onto that…" Sid explained this morning's events. "…that dog!"

"Dog? You mean the mutt that stole the fruit?" Manny asked him

"Yeah but he had four legs and a tail. I never knew they had that did you?" Sid replied

Manny frowned and rolled his eyes. "You know what else has four legs and a tail, Sid?"

"What?" Sid asked excitedly

"YOU!" Manny confirmed. "Now help me find Diego and Shira!"

"There's no need for looking they're right over there" Sid pointed out

* * *

Manny followed Sid's finger direction and he could see Shira crouching over Diego who was still unconscious. The two hurriedly rushed over to see if they were both alright.

"Manny, Sid! Boy am I glad to see you guys" said Shira

"Are you hurt Shira?" Sid asked her worriedly

Shira shook her head. "Nope but I think Diego still is"

The three gathered around their unconscious friend and checked to see if he was still breathing or not.

"How long has he been out? Manny asked Shira

"I…I don't know. The last thing I remember was being carried away by the storm. I haven't left his side ever since" Shira explained

"It's weird though. None of us can remember the events that happened; it's like we were brainwashed in a matter of seconds" Sid replied

"For a sloth with half a brain I'd say he's got a point" Shira admitted

"Well not for me. Not until I'm sure he's okay" Manny replied unconvincingly

"Okay? Manny, Diego's only knocked out he's come to in an hour or so…" Sid reassured his friend

"I'm not talking about Diego. I'm talking about that…that…that kid" Manny replied agitatedly

Sid and Shira glanced confusingly at each other for the moment before looking back to Manny awkwardly.

"Kid what kid?" Shira asked questionably

"You mean like, 'just kidding kid?" Sid asked

"Yes… I mean NO!" Manny shouted. "The kid; you know the little runner about this high with a path of fur all over his head!"

"Hold it, hold it! I think it's coming to me. It is! It's coming, its coming, its coming!" Sid shouted excitedly

"What's coming?" Manny asked

"Nothing that's just my stomach" Sid joked

(SID LAUGHING)

(BONK)

(BIRDS CHIRPING)

Sid's head was clonked after Manny bonked him with his trunk out of annoyance leaving his friend wobbling from side to side.

Shira rolled her eyes and looked back at Manny. "You were saying about the 'kid'?"

"The 'kid' the one we encountered earlier today. The one who snatched our brunch" Manny explained to her

"The thief?" Shira asked

"Yeah but…but…" Manny stuttered

"But what? Where are you getting at" Shira asked

"…it turns out I found he's not only just a _thief_ at all" Manny explained

"Then who's the _it_ then?" Shira asked

Manny sighed deeply. "It's not an _it_ , it's called a _he_. And second…he's human"

Shira blinked in surprise. "What?"

Manny nodded at her. "That's right. He's human, he's a human kid" he replied back

"How do you know this?" Shira asked

"Because I saw it with my own eyes. I don't think he's really a threat at all" Manny explained

Shira hesitated and looked away feeling all this information was started to suck into her brain like it came out of nowhere. She shook the feeling away and looked back at Manny.

"So where is he now?" Shira asked once more

"That's what I want to find out. He could be injured, he could be dead, I don't know! I'm just freaking out!" Manny panicked

"Calm down tubby. First things first are we need to look for clues and…wait, where's Sid?" Shira replied

* * *

(BIRDS CHIRPING CONTINUES)

Sid was still wobbling in circles after joking with his friend. Soon Manny grabbed him by the throat and pulled him back over so he could be with the rest of the group. Without hesitating to go the easy way, Manny went with the quickest way by clonking him over the head once again.

(BONK)

(BIRDS CHIRPING DIES OUT)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…Oh thank you. Now what were you saying?" Sid replied

Manny grunted in frustration. "Look if you don't stop clowning I'll give you another pop!"

"What flavor?" Sid asked stupidly

Manny made his trunk into a fist again. "One giant big flavor!"

(BONK)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…" Sid cried out in pain

(DOG WHIMPERING)

Sid's crying stopped making the other's jump back in surprise when they heard a familiar sound coming out of nowhere as they all listened to the whimpering.

"What's that?" Manny asked

"Somebody's crying" Shira suggested

Suddenly Sid spotted something way up only a few feet away. "Hey guys look!"

The others followed the direction Sid was pointing when the three saw something whimpering under an object. The scene of fog clears up revealing that it was the dog who was with the cloaked figure a while ago as it was shown he was trapped under a boulder; the dog clawed the dirt with his paws attempting to get free but the boulder was way too low for him to dig out due to how much oxygen he has left.

(DOG WHIMPERING)

"It's the doggy. And he's smothering to death!" Sid cried out

"C'mon!" Manny cried out

Manny and Sid rushed for the dog's rescue as they both got on one end. Manny used his tusks to lift up the boulder; Sid sat flat on his belly getting ready to pull the dog out. Using all his strength, Manny lifted the boulder up.

(MANNY GRUNTING)

Once he managed to lift the boulder off the ground it gave Sid the chance to get the dog out as he gently grabbed both his paws. When he did, he pulled the dog right out and the sloth fell backwards onto the ground. Seeing the dog was out, Manny tossed the boulder into the foggy mist leaving a loud bang in the end.

(CRASHING ECHOES)

Sid then gently sets the dog right on his four paws again as the sloth made sure he was okay.

"You're free now doggy" Sid said cheerfully

The dog looked up at the sloth with curiosity while Sid smiled back at him. Releasing his tongue, the dog began panting with happiness as he let out a few barks and gave the sloth a sloppy lick in the face.

(PANTING)

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(LICKING)

"Hey…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That tickles!" Sid laughed

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

"Quite the licker ain't you boy?" said Manny ruffling the pup's head with his trunk

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

Shira raised a brow at the sloppery creature before she faded the expression off her face and turned it into a smirk. "He does look kind of cute" she admitted

Hearing that comment, the dog happily looked at the sabress and he gave her a sloppy lick in the face too.

(LICKING)

"Okay, okay! I get it, I get it! You're cute all over!" Shira shrieked

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

* * *

(WHISTLING)

The whistling sound echoed through the air causing the dog to perk his ears upwards in full attention. Turning his head back and forth in each direction he looked directly forward when he saw a shadowy figure walking forward coming out of the mist when it revealed to the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure catches his dog with the herd and he whistles him to come here.

(WHISTLING)

The dog smiles enjoyably and lets out a few barks of excitement before he began running towards leaping into the air and colliding with his owner on the ground; he begins non-stop licking the boy's face.

(LICKING)

(BOY LAUGHING)

Manny, Sid and Shira watched as the dog played with his kid owner with curiosity.

"Aww, they look so adorable together" Sid cheerfully

"I don't think he knows we're even here" Shira pointed out

"Of course not, he's a kid. Little kids get feared very easily when it comes to meeting beings like us and even their own kind. It's happens almost every day" Manny replied

"Are you sure he's human?" Shira asked

Manny rubbed his eye-balls with his trunk before letting out a sigh. "Well I guess there's only one way to find out I suppose"

Manny quietly began making his way towards the cloaked figure and his dog as Sid followed behind him while Shira stayed to comfort Diego. As the small cloaked figure was playfully scratching his dog's neck he noticed the incredibly large mammoth and his stinky sloth friend were walking towards him. He quickly got on his feet and stayed stiff as a statue for a moment while the dog playfully crouched down in position.

"Hey little fella" Manny greeted the boy. "Hey c'mon over"

The small cloaked figure quickly ducked behind a boulder to hide himself away from the trio.

"No, no, no, no it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you" Manny reassured

The small cloaked figure peeked out to take another glimpse at the mammoth when he saw that he wasn't fooling around with him. The boy peeked out a little more so that the trio could actually see the shadow deep within his face as the boy stared at the trio.

"It's okay. Just give me your hand and I'll show you" Manny reassured as he held out a trunk

Feeling a little convinced the small cloaked figure walked out from his hiding space and with a little bravery he slowly began walking towards the mammoth and the sloth.

"It's okay" Manny reassured

Making every step count, the small cloaked figure continued making his way towards the trio while his dog stayed by his side at all times. Stopping only a few feet away, the small cloaked figure looked up at the mammoth with amazement before he looked straight at his trunk as the mammoth continued to clasp it in front of him.

"You know how to shake hands?" Manny asked the boy

The small cloaked figure shook his head in answer.

"It's easy. Just grip your hand on my trunk and I'll grip back. That's called a hand-shake" Manny explained to the boy

Hesitating for a moment, the small cloaked figure slowly reached out towards the mammoth's trunk. As he was doing that, his cloak uncovered his arm revealing the boy's naked hand texture that described the sign of humans. Soon the boy gently gripped the mammoth by the trunk and looked up at him.

Manny smiled down at him. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

(BOY GASPING)

* * *

Seeing the small cloaked figure's reaction Manny and Sid turned around when they saw they're pal Diego who had finally woke up from his unconsciousness was growling ferociously at the boy and his dog.

(GROWLING)

"I should have eaten you the first time!" Diego roared about the dog. "And I think I will!"

(ROARING)

"DIEGO!" Shira shouted

Thinking fast, the small cloaked figure grabbed a hand-full of dirt off the ground and he threw it at the saber's face blinding him.

(SPLAT)

"ARGH!" cried Diego

The small cloaked figure and his dog quickly made a run for it once again leaving the trio as they disappeared into the foggy mist.

Obliterating the dirt off his face, Diego growled with even more anger as he was yet again ready to chase after the twosome again.

(ROARING)

"DIEGO STOP!" Manny shouted

"NO WAIT!" Shira shouted

But Diego didn't listen before he disappeared out of sight into the foggy mist leaving the trio behind.

"You think we should have given him another anesthetic" Sid suggested

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM, C'MON!" Manny shouted

Manny grasped Sid by the neck again and placed him on his back as he along with Shira began chasing after their friend who was on the hunt for the human and his dog again.

The fog was finally starting to clear up as the white smoke faded within thin air. As for the small cloaked figure and his dog well…it wasn't going to be easy now that the mist is all cleared up. The twosome paced through the trees that lead them straight into the woods of a seemingly large forest. Climbing over logs and jumping over rivers at the same time, nothing would keep these two from stopping. As for Diego he was already on their trail. Leaping from one slope to another he caught the two out of perfect eye-sight telling him that they weren't that far off as the saber let out an evil laugh. As the small cloaked figure came across a rocky corridor they decided to take it all the way till they could find a place to hide but Diego already caught up and he began chasing the two down the corridor in fast speed. The small cloaked figure looked behind him feeling horrified that the orange saber-tooth tiger was getting close to them and he knew there would be no other way to elude him so he just kept on going. When Diego saw the small cloaked figure and his dog were about to run into a deep end he evilly smiled knowing now that they're have no other place to go.

"GOTCHA!" Diego shouted

As Diego was ready to take his mark he skidded to a complete stop. When he did he noticed that when he came to a dead end…there was no one there.

"What the-?" said Diego

Diego tossed his head back and forth to see if he could catch sight of the small cloaked figure and his dog. But they were nowhere to be seen.

Diego growled and he angrily pounded his paw on the ground. He then began sniffing the ground to see if he could pick up their scents.

But unaware to him from up above an incredibly large slope, the small cloaked figure and his dog were watching from above.

Panting with exhaustion, the small cloaked figure patted his dog on the back and gestured him to follow him again.

"Let's go!" said the small cloaked figure

The small cloaked figure and his dog quickly rushed through the bushes till they were out of sight. A few seconds later, the two were shown walking backwards from out of the bushes being confronted by Shira who was scowling at the two. As the two were walking back, the small cloaked figure tripped on a tree root that was sticking right out of the ground and he fell on his bottom.

(BOY GRUNTING)

"Relax sweetheart. I promise I'm not going to eat you" Shira reassured the boy

Not feeling convinced by this, the boy quickly got on his feet and turned to run again but was stopped when Diego pounced up out of nowhere.

(ROARING)

The boy gasped with horror before Diego collided with him and the saber pinned him flat on the ground with both his paws on his shoulders. Struggling to break free, Diego made sure his paws were locked onto the boy's shoulders preventing him from ever escaping.

(BOY GRUNTING)

"Got you now!" said Diego evilly

"DIEGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shira growled at her husband

"What does it look like I'm protecting you and my herd!" Diego growled back

Diego then rose up a paw to strike while the small cloaked figure started pounding his fists at the saber's face. But Diego's reaction only left him leaving out an evil chuckle.

"Is that your best? I don't think so" said Diego menacingly. "Say good night!"

Before he could strike, the small cloaked figure flipped his hood off his face revealing his true identity to the saber-tooth tiger. Diego's evil expression dropped suddenly when he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a human. A human boy.

The boy looked up at the saber dead in the eyes, breathing deeply, when Diego noticed he looked pretty young. About 10 human years, at the most.

Shocked to see what had almost done, Diego lowered is paw down and looked up at Shira. Shira, however, was staring wide-eyed down at the human boy as she looked up at Diego in disappointment.

"DIEGO!" Manny shouted

"STOP DON'T DO IT!" Sid shouted

The sabers turned around when they saw they're friends had caught up to them just in time before Diego could finish.

"Guys" said Diego seeing his friends show up

But while Diego was distracted it gave the boy the chance to pick up a stone that was buried within the dirt. When Diego looked back down he was intercepted in the face when the boy hit him with the stone.

(CLANK)

"ARGH!" cried Diego with pain

Diego released his paws and fell off which gave the boy the chance to get up as he quickly ducked inside a tree opening that was shaped into a tree cave. As Diego stood back up he covered his face with his paw from the injury before lowering it back down on the ground.

"What just happened?" Diego asked

Shira was the first to walk up to Diego as she still scowled at him with disappointment.

"You just harmed a child that's what happened" Shira replied coldly

Soon the trio began gathering around by the tree cave as the boy clenched onto his dog not letting him go as the boy quivered in fear.

"Wow! I don't believe it! It's a human, a real human!" said Sid

"You weren't kidding were you?" Shira asked Manny

"No…I wasn't" Manny replied back

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finally done! And again I apologize for the long wait. Anyway please review and may I ask if you spread me ideas for my next chapter, please? My head's not thinking straight and I need a little help so if you don't mind. So like I said, please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone another chapter is up! Also thank you White Hunter, candy-apple14, fluttercordfan77, Mystery Kid (Guest), and especially you DogeIsPerfect for that wonderful birthday wish! Anyway just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The boy sat in the cave shivering in fear as he held onto his dog who allowed his owner to share his warmth. The child looked dead into the animals eyes as the trio watched the two from the inside.

Shira shot her husband a scowl when Diego noticed she was looking at him still with setback on her face.

"How long are you going to stare at me like that!" Diego replied

"Why! How could you attack a human boy!" Shira demanded

"Hey how was I supposed to know he was human. You can't blame me for that!" Diego replied back

"Actually I can. Considering you've ignored me half this time today when I told you not to! But you wouldn't listen!" Shira yelled back

Diego was speechless when he figured out she was right. He went too far into wanting to kill the boy and the dog he didn't think about what his actions would do not only to his wife but his friends too.

"Is it too late to say 'sorry'?" Diego asked nervously

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to them!" Shira referred to the boy and the dog

"But he's the one who started it all, I didn't think he'd be that sly before he gave me this" Diego muttered as he rubbed the injury on his head

"I don't care what he did you deserved it!" Shira yelled

"That's enough!" Manny shouted as he stomped his foot in front of the two sabers breaking them apart. "You both can express your hatred later; right now we have smaller problems here!"

* * *

As the scene changes to back to the boy and his dog, they caught sight of the sloth who knelt down as he pulled a claw out while gesturing them to come out.

"C'mon out little fella. We won't hurt you" Sid reassured

The sloth's kindness only made the boy grow more fear as he buried his face into his dog's fur.

"Aw, look at him he's so cute even when he's afraid. What do you think Diego?" Sid replied with happiness

Not seeing it, Diego let out a sigh and shook his head as he walked over to Sid.

"Sid, we've been through this year's ago. Humans can't talk" Diego told him sternly

"But why?" Sid pouted

"Do I have to draw a picture for ya? First sign is he can't understand our language. Second sign is he hasn't and he will never learn, end of story!" Diego sternly explained to him

"I can talk" said a shy voice

"See! Exactly my point humans can talk and…" said Diego before he stopped when he and Sid heard someone else talking

"Please tell me that was you" Diego asked Sid

Sid shook his head. "I don't think that was me"

Slowly turning their heads forward into the cave they noticed the boy was finally looking right at them when suddenly he spoke out again.

"What's wrong with understanding animals?" The boy asked shyly

The trio jumped back in surprise. Ears were perked up, jaws were dropped and eyes were popped up real wide.

"You…you can talk?" said Diego surprisingly

"He did he just talked!" Sid exclaimed

"That's…that's not possible. No human has ever been able to hear what we're saying! How…How did you learn it?" Manny stammered

The boy gripped his arms around his dog again and hugged him tight.

"I learned how to talk to animals when I was 2. I've been doing ever since" The boy explained to them

Sid turned to his pal and smirked getting Diego to get his full attention.

"What are you smiling about?" Diego asked sternly

"This is the part where you say, "I was right" and "you were wrong" don't you think?" Sid teased

Diego only glared deathly before he slapped him on the back of the head with his paw.

(SLAP)

"OW!" Sid cried in pain

The saber then pushed Sid to the side before he began walking close to the cave entrance which got the boy alarmed as he held onto his dog.

"Well now that we understand each other you can start by explaining why you stole our fruit!" Diego demanded

The boy was tensed in fear but spoke out quick to get it over with.

"Please I didn't mean any harm! Me and my dog we were…we were just so hungry we couldn't stand it any longer! Please don't eat us!" The boy pleaded

Diego growled at the two again but was soon interrupted when he heard his wife's throat being cleared that got his attention. The orange saber turned around only to be glared by Shira who was giving him the brow. Diego sighed defeatingly and rolled his eyes at the two before walking away before he muttered.

"Thieves" Diego muttered angrily

(PUNCH)

"ARGH!" cried Diego

Diego held a paw to his shoulder when he discovered it was Shira who had pounded him.

"WHAT!" Diego demanded

"Don't be a baby! Now go over there and sit down you're in a time out!" Shira demanded

"Time out! I'm a grown saber, sabers don't get time-outs!" Diego confirmed

(GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

Diego jumped back surprisingly when he heard his wife's fierce growl and he lowered his head down and he grumpily began walking over to a place to sit down. Shaking her head at him, he turned back and knelt down to calm the boy down.

* * *

"Honey. Honey would you please look at me" Shira told the boy

The boy lifted his face up and looked at the sabress as Shira warmly smiled before she began speaking to him.

"Don't listen to him he's just a little under the weather that's all. If you want to be afraid of him that's fine but we just want you to understand that we're not the ones who are going to hurt you. We want to be your friend" Shira reassured the boy

The boy sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "You do?"

Shira smiled and nodded in answer before Manny knelt down beside her.

"She's telling the truth kid. Look, we came off on the wrong start so how about you say we start over" Manny told the kid

Manny held out his trunk once again and he reached out for the boy and his dog. Feeling a bit more comfortable, the boy whispered to his dog to get up as the two sat up. The boy then slowly reached out his hand and began walking towards Manny. When he grasped the mammoth's trunk he was slowly pulled out of the cave and out into the sun as they boy revealed his dirty face and body along with his dog as his cloak dragged from below him.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked the boy

The boy hesitantly nodded. "Y-Yeah I'm fine"

Manny smiled. "Good. My name is Manny by the way" he introduced himself

Sid soon jumped in front of Manny and began introducing himself to the boy and his dog.

"Sid the sloth at your service! But you can just call me Sid" Sid introduced himself

Manny lowered his eyes. "You just said your name twice, Sid, it's the same thing!"

"Not if you change the 'S' into a 'Z'. Don't you know your letters?" Sid asked

Manny rolled his eyes and grunted frustratingly he went back to introductions as Shira was next to introduce herself to the boy.

"The name's Shira, love" Shira introduced herself as she patted the boy's hand by pressing her hand against it

"So what's your name?" Sid asked the boy

"Kai…my name is Kai" Kai finally introduced himself

Manny stood back up before he pointed his trunk over to Diego. "Well Kai it's good to meet you. You've already met Diego over there"

(GROWLING)

Diego only grumbled in reply as he didn't hesitate to turn around to greet Kai and his dog.

"And I've seen you guys already met Spike" said Kai introducing his dog

"Spike? Who's Spike?" Sid asked

Kai pointed his finger straight forward. "The dog sniffing the saber's butt over there"

* * *

The last comment got Diego raise his head off the ground when he smelled something familiar coming from behind him and he turned around only to be surprised that the dog he was chasing was inspecting his rear-end.

"Hey, stop that!" said Diego sternly

Diego stood up and turned himself around before sitting down and he glared at the dog once again.

"That's private business! What's the matter with you are you crazy?" Diego sternly told the mutt

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(HOWLING)

The sound hurted Diego's ears as they were flatten down and his teeth were bearing out. When it was over he glared at the dog before seeing him pant his tongue out some more with nothing more but a happy facial expression on his face. Diego frowned at his reaction.

"Do you talk at all?" Diego asked the mutt

"He's doesn't speak. He only barks" Kai told the saber

"What do you mean he can't speak? All animals speak it's in their blood. Why can't this one talk?" Diego asked the boy

"Because…well that's just how he is. He's been that way when he was born" Kai explained

"I still think I should eat him" said Diego hatefully looking back at the Spike

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(LICKING)

"ARGH! Stop that…" Diego roared

(LICKING)

"I'm warning you!" Diego roared

(LICKING CONTINUES)

"ARGH…cut it out!" Diego roared

(BARKING CONTINUES)

* * *

"Say guys it's getting late we should probably camp here for tonight, don't you think? I'll make a fire" Sid suggested

"You can make fire?" Kai asked him

"Sure I can! It's what brave sloths are good at doing" Sid said heroically

"Can I see it?" Kai asked

"Sure you can buddy!" said Sid happily

"He can do that after he takes a bath. C'mon kid I'll take you someplace to get cleaned up" Manny offered

Manny gently plucked the boy from the back of his shirt collar and carefully placed him on his back.

"I never rode on a mammoth before" said Kai surprisingly

"Well then let me be the first to welcome you to the Mammoth express. Please keep your hands and feet hanging onto the fur at all times, thank you" Manny announced

Manny and Kai laughed together before the mammoth started taking off into the woods leaving their friends to build a campsite. But unaware to them, a dark shadowy figure was seen hiding from the tree's when his glowing red eyes caught sight of the mammoth and the human boy.

The dark shadowy figure chuckled evilly. "How interesting"

* * *

As the next scene changes, it shows Ellie along with the remaining herd members as they were all sitting back in their homeland worrying about the events that happened earlier today. After searching all afternoon, the trio grew tired and decided to rest for a while.

"My oh my! 4 thousands steps and I walked every step of the way!" said Crash

"You're telling me. Mine are barking like a talking clam" said Eddie

Peaches rested next to her mother as the teen mammoth began to worry that her father might not be on their homeland anymore. She sadly rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ellie asked her daughter

"He's gone. He's gone mom, what if we'll never see him again this time" Peaches said sadly

Ellie rested her trunk under her daughter's chin and turned her face to her.

"Don't worry my little possum your father will come back for us. Somehow" Ellie reassured her daughter

"I hope so" said Peaches sadly

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay, I promise. As long as we still have each other nothing will come between us" said Ellie

"Umm…Ms. Ellie? I do hate to spill more bad news here but we have another problem here" said Louis coming into Ellie and Peaches moment

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked

"What is it Louis?" Peaches asked her friend

"Granny's gone!" Louis answered

Ellie and Peaches looked at each other before sighing down tiredly feeling frustration come back to them that now not only they have to find Manny and the group but now also have to find Granny once again.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished! I also give thanks to White Hunter for helping me with the idea of this chapter. Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day weekend because a new chapter is up! Also thank you White Hunter, DogeIsPerfect and Mystery Kid for your reviews! Now do me a favor and just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The dark figure who was observing the herd a while ago was soaring through the night skies as he ascended above the valley then up over the mountains as they continued to stay snowy and cold. Soon he was about to make his arrival at a deep dark mountain that was not snow-covered and it was contaminated with a frenzy of rogue hawks. As he entered through an opening tunnel he flapped down and rested his sharp claws on the ground. As he entered through the next tunnel it showed nothing but darkness but a flash of light coming from above as the moon shined down from the inside. The dark figure slowly began making his way as a crowd of glowing red-eyes watched him go as he was heading towards a large pile of stones clumped together to make a throne. Soon as he stopped, he knelt down along lowering his head to make his bows.

"Father" said the dark figure

Suddenly a large shadowy figure coming walking from the darkness but didn't show his whole identity out.

"Blade, rise up" said the father

Blade knelt back up and shown himself to be a flaming brown and cream predatory bird from pack called the Eastern Rogue's.

"Father I bring very good news" said Blade to his father

"My son, I' am not in the mood for news! You know this flock can't last forever not after we've taken out every mammal on this island. What's good news if it's nothing but news?" said the father

"But father this news you definitely want to hear. I promise you" said Blade

"Never keep promises you can't keep, Blade" the father replied

"Just hear me out. I've just ran into a group of oddly strange visitors who've just popped out of nowhere" Blade told his father the news

"Visitors? What kind of visitors?" The father asked

"They're just like us but only land-lovers for sure, father. They're right for the taking!" Blade explained

The father evilly smirked under his beak and tapped his wing-tips together. "How interesting" he replied

Blade evilly smirked back.

"How many were there?" the father asked

"Five of them your grace: two very fierce, one very smelly, one little biped and one hairy plump" Blade explained the five

"On my island? How unexpected of this to happen; five barging in like this without receiving an invitation from me" said the father

The father stepped into the light when he shockingly appeared to be an even large blackish-gray predatory bird who was a few-inches high than his son Blade. He walked towards his son and rested a wing around his shoulder.

"How I love uninvited guests to show up without an invitation. It makes me feel unappreciated. I just love being unappreciated" said the father evilly

(EVIL LAUGHING)

* * *

The next scene changes down to a small camp fire that was lighted up by Sid as the sloth came back gathering fire wood for the fire. Shira watched him from only a few feet away as she laid herself peacefully on the floor. Diego, however, way lying beside a hollow tree expressing the same grumpy look on his face while Spike was nibbling the saber's ears as tried to get the saber to play with him. But Diego refused through the entire process.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Diego asked grumpily

(BARKS)

Spike replied with a friendly bark.

Diego rolled his eyes and grew more irritated as Spike continued nibbling his ears again.

"He's not going to listen to you. He's only a pup" Shira confirmed

"Yeah well this is the third time this mongrel has bothered me today! If he keeps this up I'm going to go to work on him. Pup or no pup!" Diego replied

"Well that's showing another level of disappointment, don't you think Sid?" Shira said coldly

Sid nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more, you should be ashamed of yourself Diego!"

"SID!" Diego yelled

"What? I'm just going with the flow here" Sid pointed out

"Shira, please, if you just let me explain…" Diego attempted to justify

Shira held a paw out at him. "DON'T! I' am still not talking to you! Whenever you're ready show kindness to that boy I'll be your mate again!"

After Shira looked away from her husband, Diego was left speechless. Diego felt bad after what he almost did to Kai and Spike earlier today much to the herd's disappointment and so far none of his friends will even speak to him. Would the boy ever speak to him?

Soon Manny came walking out from the bushes from the forest. "Hey guys, look who just came clean"

Manny took a few steps to the side revealing, Kai, who was all cleaned up; his clothes were all dry without a stain to be shown; no dirt was spread across his face; and his hair was all combed in a neatly fashion.

"Woo now there's something I like to call handsome" said Shira cheerfully

"I'll say! Boy am I glad that's not me over there!" said Sid happily

"Really, because guess what? You're next!" Manny pointed out

Sid expression turned to a blank before he stomped his foot on the ground like a little kid.

"But I had a bath!" Sid whined

"When?" said Manny sternly

"When I was four-years-old; I was too young to fight about it then" Sid explained

"What are you going to do about it now?" Manny asked sternly

"Take a bath" Sid answered cowardly

Kai showed an awkward expression before Manny whispered into his ear. "You'll get used to him after you get to know him"

"Okay…" said Kai shyly

Manny walked over to be with his friends next to the fire. After he settled himself down he noticed Kai out from the corner of his eye when he noticed the boy was standing all by himself.

"Aren't you coming over?" Manny asked

Confused, Kai glanced from over his shoulder and then to his next before he pointed his finger to himself.

"Me?" Kai asked

"Of course!" Manny said happily

"You're part of the group now ain't you?" Sid asked happily

"There's no need to be scared honey. C'mon over" Shira said reassuringly

Kai hesitated for a moment before he rose his shoulders up. "Okay, if you say so"

Kai quietly made his way towards the trio as he walked by the sabress who gave gently him nudge on the palm of the hand as she expressed a smile towards him. Kai gently patted her on the head before he made his way towards where Manny was settled. Once he sat down next to the mammoth he stayed absolutely quiet for the moment.

"I…I still haven't catched your names again" Kai replied shyly

Sid was the first to introduce himself. "Well squirt if you don't know me, I' am Sid. Sid the sloth! Lord of the flames!"

"Hey Lord of the flames…you're tail's on fire again" Manny pointed out

Smelling smoke coming from behind him, Sid looked over and flipped his tail up when he noticed fire flaming on the tip of it. Panicked, Sid began screaming and running around in circles.

(SID SCREAMING)

As Diego came to join the fire along with Spike, the saber laid flat on his bottom before he grabbed Sid by the tail and pulled him back causing the sloth to fall back into a small puddle.

(FIRE SIZZLING DOWN)

"…ahh" said Sid soothingly. "Thanks Diego you're a pal"

Diego shook his head down. "The things I do for him and still he doesn't learn his lesson"

(CHUCKLES)

Kai chuckled when he heard how irritating Sid can be to saber. Just as Diego settled down rested his head on his paws he was slowly being dragged away. The saber turned around when he noticed Spike was biting him from the tail as the dog was trying to drag him back so that he could get the tiger to play with him. This irritated the Diego even more as he grumpily grunted to himself.

(GROWLING)

"Will somebody, please, get this mutt to leave me alone!" said Diego sternly

(WHISTLING)

"Spike c'mere boy! You can play with the tiger tomorrow!" Kai demanded his dog

Spike's ears perked after he heard what his owner just said, and he did what he was told, and began heading back towards the boy. But before he did, he stopped to give Diego one last sloppy lick in the face.

(LICKING)

"ARGH!" Diego grunted

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

Letting out a few friendly barks, Spike walked back over leaving Diego covered in saliva as the saber gruntingly wiped it off with his paw.

* * *

As Spike made it back over to Kai, the dog pinned his paws over the boy's shoulders and began licking his face non-stop causing the boy to laugh.

(LICKING)

(LAUGHING)

"Spike…" Kai laughed

(LICKING CONTINUES)

(LAUGHING)

"…Spike cut it out!" Kai laughed

(LICKING CONTINUES)

(LAUGHING)

"Spike stop it, stop it, stop it!" Kai laughed

Manny and the others chuckled watching the amusement out of the two; Diego chuckled along too but only in mockery to see the boy get the licking instead of him. Once Spike was done, he settled himself down to be with his owner next to the fire with the rest of the trio.

"Does he do that a lot?" Manny asked the boy

"Only like every day. Last time he did it for 24 hours straight" Kai replied

"I'll keep that in mind" said Manny and he patted the dog on the head

"You're 'Manfred' right?" Kai asked pointing to him

"It's Manny actually. My name is Manny" Manny confirmed the boy

Kai inspected the mammoth from head to toe before replying, "That's strange. It's said that mammoths are big and fatty, but I don't see that at all. You look…poufy"

Manny's face turned into an excited expression and he yelled, "YES! In your face lady!" he pointed at Shira

Shira scowled him by that remark and shook her head. "I still think your fat!"

"That's not what came out of him!" Manny pointed back down at Kai

Shira rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

After Manny finished his solo victory, Kai went back to remembering names out of the trio.

"I already know your Sid. And you…you're Shiree, right?" Kai asked the silver sabress

Shira chuckled and when the boy misspelled her name wrong.

"No sweetie my name is Shira. S-H-I-R-A, that spells Shira" Shira corrected the boy

"Sorry my bad, I didn't mean to-?..." Kai apologized

"No, no, no you don't have to apologize. I used to get that a lot when I was a cub" Shira reassured him

"You look so soft. Can I pet you?" Kai asked

Shira blinked in surprise. "Say that again?"

"I said, 'can I pet you'?" Kai repeated

"Why would you want to do that?" Shira asked him

"It's just that…I've never been so close to a saber before and I heard their fur is so soft and cuddly and I was wondering if I could pet you" Kai replied

Shira stayed speechless for a moment before staring into the boy's innocent eyes telling her that she shouldn't back down on this offer. She never let anyone touch her of another kind, except for Diego, but never had she let a human pet her. So with deep thought she finally made her decision.

Shira sighed with defeat. "Alright, love"

Kai smiled and got off his seat and walk towards her. Once he was close enough he reached out a hand before Shira stopped him for a second.

"Wait! Just this once and never let it happen again do you understand?" Shira whispered to him

"Okay" Kai whispered back

Kai the held up an open hand and he gently rested it upon Shira's head. The boy slowly moved his hand backwards as he began stroking her back down to her face to her tail. The feeling made Shira's eyes pop wide causing her express a drunken look on her face as the boy continued grooming her back.

"What…what is that?" Shira asked delicately

"That's the feeling sabers never had for a very long time" Kai pointed out

"Is that so? Well whatever it is you're doing it's working perfectly!" said Shira

"That's not only the best part. It gets better" Kai pointed out

Kai lowered his hand down underneath as the boy began scratching her soft cheeks. As he did, Shira's eyes popped really wide before her entire face was relaxed and she began to purr real loudly.

(PURRING)

Manny, Sid, and Diego surprisingly watched seeing Shira get groomed like this has never happened before. Once Kai stopped, Shira lifted her head back up and shook herself from the goose bumps hiding under her fur.

"Wow that felt…felt amazing" Shira admitted

"I knew you would like it" Kai said happily

Shira turned to face the boy. "Yeah…yeah I actually did. And for that, I'll give you this"

(KISS)

Shira kissed the boy directly on the cheek causing him to blush. The boy's cheeks were rosy and he touched it with the palm of his hand. Then without saying a word, Kai grasped his arms around the sabress's neck and hugged her tight. Shira didn't have a response and decided to let the boy cuddle her as she let out another soothing purr.

(PURRING)

Manny and Sid watched with delight while Diego had his jaw lowered to his neck. He noticed his two friends were giggling quietly making the saber only frown much more.

"Shut up. Just shut up" Diego muttered

* * *

"Boy I wish Granny was here to meet you. She just loves meeting children your age. She's a sweet old lady" said Sid

"If she wasn't a witch then we'd be thankful for it" Diego joked

"Yeah what Diego just said…HEY!" Sid yelled

"Umm…can I just ask you one question?" Kai asked looking up instead of looking straight at the sloth

"Sure thing buddy!" Sid replied

"Why doesn't she have teeth?" Kai asked

"Oh that, well, she always forgets them all the time and I have to…hey wait a minute? How did you know she doesn't have any teeth?" Sid asked suspiciously

(GRANNY SCREAMING)

(CRASHING)

(SID YELLING)

A giant purple ball fell out of nowhere from the trees and onto Sid leaving the both with a harsh landing. Everyone, including Kai and Spike, looked over to see if Sid wasn't hurt but much to their horror they discovered Granny right on top of them.

"Hey there ugly mammals, where's my dinner!" Granny yelled

Slapping his trunk over his head, Manny grunted, "Oh no!"

"Granny…Granny you're here, YOU'RE HERE! MY WISH CAME TRUE!" Sid shouted cheerfully

"I refuse to believe that!" said Manny coldly

"And can we say how thrilled we are to see you here. With us? And why?" said Diego coldly

"Don't you 'why' me you puffed up hair-ball!" Granny replied sternly

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Diego feeling pain over his head

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Diego once again

"That'll teach you to respect your elders!" Granny yelled

Once Sid picked himself off the ground Granny waved her nasty claw finger at her grandson.

"Now look here you long-necked ferret, you were supposed to find me my teeth this morning and all I had for breakfast and lunch was a big bowl of nothing!" said Granny sternly

"But you said no such thing! You weren't even around to tell me this" Sid confirmed

"Well guess what…my mouth said it loud and clear" said Granny sternly

(SHUSHING)

"Granny not so loud; you'll scare the kid" Sid pointed out

Granny looked straight forward when she noticed Kai sitting next to the fire. The boy nervously waved to the old sloth.

"Oh my goodness where are my manners!" said Granny cutting into her sweet voice

Granny began waddling over to the Kai as the boy stayed completely still as the old sloth was making her way over to him. Once she was finally close, she gently grasped the boy's hand into her paw and began to tap it.

"Excuse my behavior buttercup, I just don't know how to control myself sometimes" Granny apologized

"Umm…that's okay. I guess" said Kai nervously

"Ooh you look so cute. Just look at you; such a handsome looking boy" said Granny sweetly as she pinched the boy's cheeks

"I'll take as a compliment" Kai replied

Just as Sid arrived behind her, with fast reflexes, Granny bopped her grandson over the head with her stick.

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Sid in pain

"Sid you big dope why didn't you tell me you had grandchildren! You never tell me anything you big, chubby, miserable, ungrateful…" Granny angrily muttered

(BOPPING CONTINUES…)

(SID'S SCREAMING CONTINUES…)

As Kai watched in awkwardness, Manny lowered himself down before Kai could whisper into the mammoth's ear.

"Is that how she always makes an entrance?" Kai asked whisperingly

"I rather you didn't ask cause' none of us have an answer for that" Manny whispered back

"I think we all had a busy day today, we should probably get some sleep" Diego suggested

Winking at the idea, Manny announced it everyone. "Alright bed time, time for bed!"

Everyone started settling down to go to bed: Sid slept with Granny on a pointy boulder sticking out of the ground; Shira laid right under a hallow tree away from her husband; Diego laid under the same hallow tree but only a few feet away from his wife; Manny settled down under the shade. As for Kai settled over next to the warm fire so he wouldn't get cold as Spike tucked his limbs under his body before wrapping his tail around himself. Kai then laid down and rested his head on his dog's stomach feeling the warmth of his fur so that his hears wouldn't freeze.

Manny watched as the human and the dog get ready for bed. The two were so far away from the trio the mammoth didn't know if they were going to be fine sleeping by alone. As Kai started drifting asleep, he and Spike were suddenly carried off the ground by Manny as Manny offered the boy and his dog to sleep with him. Once Manny settled down, he wrapped his trunk around both Kai and the dog; that way Kai could use Spike as a warm fuzzy blanket as the boy expressed a smile across his face.

Manny smiled slowly began closing his eyes before muttering, "Good night Kai"

Finally drifting asleep, Diego watched from the other side before he rested his head down, closed his eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

 _(In Diego's dreams)_

 _Kai was pictured being chased in the forest all alone with no one with help him as he pacing creature with glowing red eyes chased after him._

 _(ROARING)_

" _Help! Someone help me, please!" Kai screamed_

 _But there was no reply. All was left but the boy's echoing voice as he continued to run away._

 _Soon before he was starting to catch out of breath, Kai tripped over a tree root causing the boy to roll over the dirt as he landed flat on his face and stomach._

 _Suddenly a dark shadow covered over the boy's body as Kai turned face-to-face with the dark creature. Kai covered his arm over his face to protect himself but it was no enough as the dark creature pounced forward leaving nothing but a ferocious roaring sound in the air._

 _(ROARING)_

 _(KAI SCREAMING)_

 _(Dream ends)_

* * *

"AHH!" cried Diego as hopped on his for paws.

(PANTING)

Breathing hardly, the saber looked from both sides of him before he looked forward and watched his friends sleep peacefully. Feeling the cold sweat drizzling down his fur, Diego took a few deep breaths as he tried to get his head together. Once he was calmed, the saber settled down again and tried to go back to sleep. As Diego closed his eyes to go back to sleep he smelled something very odd and he opened his eyes back up. After sniffing again, the saber got off his spot and quietly began heading towards where Manny was sleeping. When he got close to him, he looked down only shocked to discover that Kai was missing.

Turning his head back and forth, Diego sniffed the air a few times before bringing his nose to the ground. Once he caught the scent, his ears perked upward and his eyes glowed light green. Using his night vision, he spotted footprints from the boy's shoes that lead to a trail. Diego raised a brow as his mind was filled with wonderment asking himself many questions on where Kai might be at this time of the hour.

The scene changes down at a beach as the waves come crashing into the wet sand before being pulled back in. Kai was sitting flat on his bottom on the sand holding his knees together with his arms.

"Isn't it way past you're bedtime?" said Diego

Jumping in surprise, Kai looked over his shoulder to discover the orange saber coming his way.

"I-Isn't it past yours?" Kai said shyly

"Squirt, I'm an adult. I'll ask the questions here" Diego confirmed

Kai shyly turned away. "Sorry"

As Diego was close, the saber rested his body down beside him on the sand before he nose-tapped the boy's knee.

"So why are you really out here?" Diego asked once again

"I…I had a bad dream" Kai replied shyly

"Had a nightmare, huh?" Diego asked as Kai nodded in reply. "Well that makes two of us"

"You can't sleep too?" Kai asked surprisingly

Diego nodded and rested his neck on his paws. "Yep. I guess I'm a little stressed out that's all"

"Because…" said Kai

"…because of what happened yesterday. You, you're mutt, the storm, the island, everything. I even made my family upset" Diego explained

"It's because of me and Spike, isn't it" said Kai pointing to himself

"Well that too, but that's not the point. The reason they're upset is because I almost killed you" Diego explained

"Please don't take the blame, it was my fault. I never should have invaded your property. If you want I can tell your friends that me and Spike can handle the wild by ourselves and you won't have to be sad anymore…" Kai told him

Kai took off from his spot to go fetch Spike and his things but Diego quickly got in front of boy stopping him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Sit down" Diego demanded

"But you said…" said Kai

"I didn't say anything. Sit down. Now" Diego demanded

"But…" said Kai

"I SAID NOW" Diego demanded

Doing what he was told, Kai lowered his arms and walked back and sat down on the spot where he was at as the saber joined with him.

"Listen kid, I'm not here to tell you to leave, I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry" Diego explained to the boy

"For what?" Kai asked

"For attacking you; I acted out of anger and I never should have harmed you in any way. I didn't even know who you were at first but now…but now I'm thinking. Maybe you're not a threat after all" Diego explained

"Really?" Kai said surprisingly

Diego nodded with a smile. "Yes"

"Well if say so then…I'm sorry I bashed you with a rock and a club" Kai apologized

"Ah don't worry about it. I've had worst bruises in my early hunting days and believe me they weren't that pretty" said Diego

Kai stifled a small laugh.

"And if it makes you feel any better I'm sorry I smacked you in the face" Diego apologized

Kai seemed to feel more comfortable around Diego now and the boy expressed a small smile across his face.

"Hey…what was your name again?" Kai asked for the saber's name

"I'm glad you reminded me. Name's Diego friend" Diego introduced himself

"My name is Kai" Kai introduced himself

Diego lend a paw out towards the boy. Kai gratefully shook the saber's paw showing the two had finally made up. Once they let go, Kai let out a yawn. Diego could tell that it was still night time and that he and the boy should get back to sleep with the others.

(YAWNING)

"C'mon. We should get some sleep" Diego suggested

Rubbing his eyes, Kai tiredly opened his arms out to the saber.

"Carry me" Kai demanded

Smiling while rolling his eyes, Diego knelt down so the boy could get on his back.

"Hop on" said Diego

Kai stood up and fell flat on the saber's back as he wrapped his arms around the tiger's stomach and cuddling his face into the orange saber's fur. Chuckling, Diego began making his way back where the group was along with the sleeping boy on his back.

"You're so soft" Kai whispered

"Don't push it" Diego warned teasingly

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is done! Well looks like Granny's joined the trio; Diego and Kai finally made up; and it looks like the mayhem is about to begin. What will happen next? Anyway, please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey what's up Stooge Man here! I really liked the reviews from my viewers so thank you White Hunter, candy-apple14, DogeIsPerfect, Mystery Kid, and especially you Calvin. Anyway the next chapter is up so just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sky burst beautifully in the next scene showing crisp orange and red coating in the sky. Manny's began tiredly opened his up with a few blinks before he slowly closed them shut again. But as the mammoth began curling his trunk he felt something missing. Suddenly he himself jolted awake in panic.

"Oh no" Manny muttered to himself

Touching from top from bottom, from side to side of his back and body the mammoth became well alarmed.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Manny muttered, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Getting up from his sleeping spot, Manny began investigating the area. The pacing was so loud and shaky it caused Shira, Sid and Granny to awake from their slumbers.

"What's all the rumpus?" Shira asked tiredly

"Yeah what the fudge" Sid asked

"Hey tubby does 'peace and quiet' ring a bell to you or do I have to ring it for you?" Granny said sternly

"Granny that's not very nice" Sid told her

"And neither am I! So do me a favor" Granny replied back

"What?" Sid asked confusingly

(BOP)

"That!" Granny yelled

"Stop horse playing around you two! Kai and Spike are missing!" Manny said in panic

(SHUSHING)

Shira shushed the mammoth as Manny froze in place and stayed completely quiet along with Sid and Granny when the two sloths stopped arguing. Shira then tilted her head to the side as the others followed and they turned around to where Diego was. But this time…Diego wasn't sleeping alone. Curled up by his side, Kai slept peacefully leaning against the saber's side while Spike slept on the boy's lap like a blanket so that his owner wouldn't freeze. Moaning tiredly and twisted his body back a forth, Kai cuddled his face into Diego's fur.

"Oh" Manny managed to say

"O.M Goodness they look so cute!" Sid whispered excitedly

(GROWLING LOWLY)

Diego opened one-eye up shooting a warning glare at Sid. "Don't get any ideas"

"Why not, after all you're still a big soft…" Sid teased before he was paused when Diego raised a paw up revealing his sharp claws to the sloth which got him feared. "…did I say 'soft' I meant 'stone'; Diego the saber that's made of stone!"

Diego glared at the sloth before his paw was pulled down as Kai sleepily grabbed the saber's arm as he wrapped it under his arms so that he could still stay warm. Kai sleepily smiled and went back to sleep.

Diego chuckled before looking at Shira was pleasantly smiling back at him. Smiling back at his wife he finally could see that he was longer ignored anymore.

Shira looked down at the sleeping boy and as she lowered her head down she began nudging Kai by the head. But Kai clawed his hand at the sabress as the boy gave her the 'cat scratch'.

"Kai…Kai wake up" Shira whispered

(KAI GROANING)

"No mommy, five more minutes" Kai groaned in his sleep

Both sabers chuckled before Spike, after hearing the herd's voices perked his head up along with one ear twitched down as the dog looked at his owner. He smiled and panted his tongue out with happiness and started licking Kai's face.

(LICKING)

"…AGH, what the-?" said Kai

(LICKING)

"Spike what are you doing stop it…" said Kai

(LICKING)

"…no stop cut it out that tickles!" said Kai

(KAI LAUGHING)

(SPIKE BARKING)

(EVERYONE ELSE LAUGHING)

Alright, alright you two that's enough. We better get moving while the day's still young" Manny told Kai and Spike

"Good idea, let's go!" said Sid

"Hey Sid, wait for me!" Kai shouted happily

(BARKS)

Kai and Spike left Diego to be with Shira as they made their way over to be with Sid and Manny as the group began to make their journey into the forest.

* * *

As the day went on, the trio traveled along through the empty forest. Manny was leading the group as always but he had Granny riding on her back as the old sloth kept gambling on where her pet whale might be; Diego and Shira walked their mammoth friend while Sid and Kai were playing sword fight with sticks as Spike ran around the two in circles.

"En Garde" said Sid

"En Garde" said Kai

(STICKS CLANKING)

Manny happily watched Kai and Sid play as rolled his eyes back on the trail and continued onward. Meanwhile as they were walking Diego and Shira were talking in conversation with each other.

"Well fast legs?" Shira asked

"Well what?" Diego asked confusingly

"Have you apologized to the boy? Or do I have to just keep smacking it out of you?" Shira asked if Diego had forgiven Kai

Clearing his throat in embarrassment, Diego sighed with defeat. "It turns out the kid ain't so bad after all. Still he's shy and afraid…but sweet. I like him"

(LICKING)

"ARGH!" Diego cringed

Diego was once again all covered in salvia from no other than Spike as the dog let out a few friendly barks at the saber before heading back to play with Kai and Sid leaving Diego growling at him.

(GROWLING)

"Okay _him_ I don't like!" Diego pointed out sternly. "But Kai…yeah, I like"

Shira chuckled. "Well it's a start. I'm glad you both worked things out"

In reward, Shira nuzzled her husband on the shoulder letting out a soothing purr. Feeling his wife's love come one him, Diego nuzzled her back.

(PURRING)

"I love you, softie" said Shira sweetly

"I love you too, kitty" Diego replied back sweetly

"Hey you love kittens cut out the smooching I think I see something up ahead!" Manny called to the sabers

* * *

The others were coming to a steep hill as they all started making their way to the top together. As they were walking up their eyes widened with astonishment and amazement of what they saw was truly magnificent. As the trio exit out of the jungle out in the open showed a huge landscape of mountains, forests, waterfalls and other amazing sightings.

"WHOA" said Kai whisperingly

"It's so beautiful" Shira commented

"I'll say this is better than the time the odor of my fur killed the forces of nature" Granny commented sternly

"Yeah that was last year" Manny joked

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Manny when Granny clonked him over the head with her stick

"Have you ever learned to respect the infirm?" Granny replied sternly waving her stick at him

"Have you ever been impaled by a meteor?" Manny sternly replied back

Having this argument, Sid came rushing over to stop the fight. "Wait a minute, wait a minute! Don't you two know the word 'respect' or do I have to spell it out for you both?"

Looking at each other in a blank, the two expressed frowns before they both bopped Sid on the head with both trunk and stick.

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BIRDS CHIRPING)

Sid's eyes were crossed together; his tongue stuck out of his mouth; and he began wobbling from side to side in a very dizzy-motion state before falling back over.

"We never speak of this again" Granny sternly pointed out

"I couldn't agree more. Which I won't" Manny sternly replied back

Diego walked over and sniffed the fresh air as he scented no endangerment on any side of the valley meaning that there was nothing to fear and that it was all clear to move forward.

"So uber-tracker what's the news?" Manny asked

"It's not bad of a breeze out here but I don't sense any danger in these woods" Diego reported

"I don't know. It seems like every time we go someplace new we're always in a situation with someone; and things start to get real bad" Manny pointed out

"You mean like how you always manage to start one?" Sid dizzily pointed out

"Yes exactly…I MEAN NO!" Manny yelled back

"Well you do!" Sid pointed back

"And what's makes you so sure about that?" Manny asked agitatedly

"Basically every time something happens it's always you whose gets us into trouble. Like for instance…that time you tried convincing Ellie to save your species. Or the time you pushed everyone away so that you could have a family to yourself. Or the time you sunk and stole a pirate ship to get back to Ellie and Peaches which ended failing miserably" Sid explained

"I did all that stuff for a reason. I was trying to protect my family" Manny explained back

"But you still managed to endanger them all" Sid pointed back

"He's got a point" said Diego jumping in on the conversation

"Whose side are you on?" Manny asked agitatedly

"Hey, I'm just saying" Diego pointed out

(GRUNTING FRUSTRATINGLY)

(SIGHS)

Manny sighed. "You know what…let's forget that because right now we have a mission on your hands and that's on how to get back home. So at this rate now we're going to need to find help and fast"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to postponed that part because right now we have a bigger problem to deal with" said Shira

"And what's that?" Manny asked

"What are we going to do with Kai?" Shira asked

Everyone turned to Manny for an answer as the mammoth was hesitating for a brief moment to himself.

"Why uh…I don't know. I haven't actually thought about that until now" Manny answered

"Maybe we should ask him" Sid suggested

"For once in your life you're right. C'mon let's do it" said Diego in agreement

"Hey Kai, buddy, we have something to ask…" Manny asked the boy before he stopped when he noticed the boy had suddenly vanished

The trio gasped in surprise.

"…you" Manny finished

"Where is he?" Shira asked

"Why he was just here a second ago" Sid pointed out

"But he isn't now" said Shira

"Relax everyone maybe I can try and sniff him out" said Diego

* * *

Diego sniffed the air a few times before placing his nose to the ground as the saber began to sniff the boy out to see where he had gone. Not picking up anything, Diego began calling out for the boy's name along with the others

"KAI!" Diego called out

"KAI!" Shira called out

"KAI!" Manny called out

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Sid called out

"Where are you buddy!" Manny called out again

"Where could he be?" Shira asked with concern

"Maybe he had to go potty break. Yeah that's it! Little kids always got to make a code brown when they're little stomachs are aching" Sid suggested

"Diego are you sure you didn't pick up his scent?" Manny asked his friend

"Not a scent. I can't smell him from anywhere; it's like he vanished without a trace" Diego reported back

"Well what's next? Shadows swooshing from above us" Manny asked sternly

Manny's question was soon answered when suddenly a dark shadow swooped from over him and his friends. Alarmed, everyone froze in place as they all listened and looked around on where might that have come from. Suddenly Manny felt like someone was watching from behind him; so with caution he slowly began to turn around and when he did the mammoth was not only shocked but confused when three mysterious goofy-looking hawks came out of nowhere as they started singing.

* * *

 _(Song starts)_

 _Click, Clack, and Cluck: "We didn't come to borrow any worms (They are now patting their hips like pockets)"_

" _We didn't come to borrow any seeds (They are now rubbing their feathers together)"_

" _We didn't come to borrow and trouble (They now have their wings in fists)"_

" _We just dropped in to say hello"_

 _Cluck: "Oh"_

 _Clack: "Oh"_

 _Click: "Oh"_

 _(Click, Clack, and Cluck are now shown bowing to the trio in dance-motion)_

 _Click, Clack, and Cluck: "Hello to you strange creatures, please don't think that we are hammy, we just dropped in from Alabamy"_

" _We just dropped in to say hello"_

 _Cluck: Oh boy you said it!_

 _(Click and Clack give Cluck looks of madness of their faces)_

 _Click, Clack, and Cluck: "We just dropped in to say hello"_

 _Cluck: And don't forget it!_

 _(Click and Clack were again giving Cluck mad expressions as they continued singing along the routine)_

 _Click, Clack, and Cluck: "We just dropped in to say hello"_

 _(Just when Cluck was about to say something else, the two jingo's quickly placed their wings over Cluck's mouth to shut him up before he gets his line)_

 _Click and Clack: "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _(Song ends as Click and Clack remove their wings away from Cluck's mouth before he speaks again)_

 _Cluck: Hello!_

* * *

After the song ended, the trio were shown expressing looks of disagreement and awkwardness on their faces when they all had no idea of what they just saw. Manny, however, shook his head in more disagreement as he threw his trunk at the jingo's.

"Good-bye!" Manny said sternly

"Say, what's the big idea? Don't you love our singing?" Click asked sternly

"Yeah we're colossal!" Clack cheered

"We're brilliant!" Click cheered

"We're even putrid! YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK!" Cluck cheered

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Cluck when he was slapped in the face by his brother

(HONKS)

"Oh!" cried Cluck again when his brother nose-honked his beak

(BOP)

"Oh…" cried Cluck as his bent over after being bopped in the stomach

(BOP)

"…Oh!" cried Cluck again as he bent back up after being bopped over the head again

"HMPH!" exclaimed Cluck with madness

"Quiet bird brain you wanna ruin the distraction!" Click whispered stubbornly

"DISTRACTION? What distraction?" Manny asked questionably

"Who are you guys?" Diego asked demandingly

Clack stepped forward as the jingo expressed a mischievous, sheepish look on his face. "Well don't take this the wrong way, but we were told to distract you guys"

"Yeah this is our first assignment he gave us" Click said happily

Manny took a step forward glaring at the jingo's with madness. "And who exactly… is _he_?"

"So sorry to interrupt" said a dark voice

* * *

Looking up surprisingly, Manny and the group were encountered by a large predatory bird perching from a tree branch from over their heads. His feathers were a mixture of silver and black; his eyes were blood-shot red; and his claws were long and very sharp. The menacing bird looked down at the trio of animals as the trio all were all staring back at him.

"What do you think boss did we do a good job?" Click asked excitedly

"NO!" the dark bid yelled back making the three cringe in fear. "You flabby-headed excuses for bird brains, I told you to distract them not entertain them!"

"Yeah but it was working!" Cluck happily pointed out

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Cluck when his brother slapped him

"Shad up!" Click yelled

(CLACK LAUGHING)

"And you too!" Click shouted back before slapping him

(SLAP)

"Oh! I didn't say nothing!" Clack confirmed

"Well that's for what you were thinking!" Click shouted back

The dark bird sighed agitatedly and turned back down to the trio. "Ignore them they're just not screwed on right. Perhaps not tight enough"

"Oh boy" said Diego shaking his head with disbelief

"Who are you?" Manny asked demandingly

"Oh did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Razor" Razor introduced himself to the herd

"W-Why…why are you here?" Sid asked nervously

Razor evilly chuckled. "I think the better question is…why are you here?"

"Look we don't want any trouble we're just passing through so if you would excuse us we have a lot to do. Good-day" Manny explained to him

"Oh before you go, I just have one question" said Razor

"And what's that?" Manny asked sternly

"Didn't by any chance you had someone else traveling with you? Let's say...a little boy perhaps?" Razor asked

Just before Manny could come up with an answer, Sid spoke out first.

"We did actually! He about this high with bangs over his eyebrows and he has a dog with four legs and a tail. Have you seen him?" Sid asked Razor

"Oh do you mean…this one?" Razor asked with an evil smirk

When he opened his wings up he revealed Kai was with him but only this time he was gagged over the mouth by Razor's claws and his arms gripped tightly as the boy squirmed to break free.

(HERD GASPS)

"HEY!" Diego roared

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Manny shouted

"Ah-Ah-Ah! We don't want anything to happen to the poor little child now would we?" said Razor menacingly as the hawk licked the boy's cheek

* * *

 **Well another chapter is done! Looks like Manny and the others have finally met Razor along with Click, Clack, and Cluck but Kai, on the other hand, is being held hostage. What will happen next? Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody Stooge Man's back! Sorry it's been such a long wait I've been so busy over the past few months finishing school, finding a job, spending vacation time with the family, and getting ready to start a new school year; and I didn't have time to do this story, but I'm back and reading to type. Also thank-you White Hunter, KelsieWolf, Calvin and the rest for reviewing. Anyway the next chapter is up so just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The others watched as Kai struggled to be free of Razor's clutches, but his razor sharp claws were so sharp he didn't want to cut his face or hands to hurt himself. Razor clawed the boy's face closer to his neck and the predatory bird only expressed a sinister smirk on his beak.

(KAI MUFFLED YELLING)

"Feisty little fella, ain't he?" said Razor, sadistically looking back down at the herd

"You put him down you over-grown pigeon, or I'll…" said Shira, with an edge

"You'll what? May I remind you I have the upper claw…little kitty" said Razor

(SHIRA GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

That comment made Shira even madder making her wanting to eat that hawk, till the last bone. Just as she was ready to pounce, Diego held a paw out to hold her back.

"Don't! He'll hurt Kai" Diego reminded her

"Listen to your mate, sweetheart. He's right" said Razor, also reminding her

"Don't come any closer" Diego warned, keeping Shira close to him

"Oh relax tigey-wigey, I wouldn't dream of eating a saber. Besides you would taste very badly anyway" Razor joked

(DIEGO GROWLING FIERCLY)

Kai struggled for oxygen to breathe but the predatory bird held his mouth shut tighter; making it almost he was going to suffocate to death. Manny watched in fear for the boy before looking back up at Razor who kept on chuckling to himself. He then looked at Blade, who was standing next to his father, standing patiently beyond the tree branch; then he rolled eyes over to the three idiots who were stupidly eating termites out of each other's feathers. Soon Manny noticed the malicious bird staring down at him looking devilishly happy.

"What are you looking at, buck-beak?" Manny asked, in hate

"You know all my life I've waited to see a mammoth this close out in the open. We haven't had one for billions of generations and you're out of doubt the first to set foot on my island" said Razor

"Your island, huh? Why not call it a bird cage so you can sing the blues?" Manny stated

Razor chuckled. "Ha-Ha-Ha, that's funny. You mammoths are quite the comedians, eh?"

"What do you want?" Manny asked, demandingly

"Funny you should ask. You see friend, my son and my clan have been dying to feast on a meal for such a long time now. Ever since the Drift happened not so long ago, predator and prey have died out due to heat and death exposure here quite expectantly and you know how we creatures of the night need to keep out strengths up, am I right?" Razor explained

Manny scoffed. "No we don't know, and we don't want to!"

"Well…anyway we'd be hoping you and your pals could give us a something to feed our beaks on. What do you say?" said Razor

Sid scratched the top of his head, looking confused. "I' am so lost. Did he say, he was gonna take us out to a banquet?"

"No you dum-dum, are you that ignorant? Didn't you hear what butt-beak said, 'he feeds on raw bones'. You know absolutely nothing!" said Granny sternly

"He can't feed on raw bones, Granny" Sid confirmed

"How do you know?" Granny asked, sternly

"Because, it's not good if you don't add honey to it. That would really make it taste good" Sid pointed out

"You know I never thought of that" Granny admitted

Stupid as both sloths were, Manny, Diego and Shira understood exactly what the hawk was saying as the three grew fiercer with anger.

"You really think we're gonna help you?" Manny said angrily

"What would that even prove?" Diego questioned

"Simple…it would satisfy our hunger" Razor answered, sadistically

Manny and Diego looked at each other, fearing the worst, not for themselves but for their little human friend. They were more concerned about what will happen to Kai, if Razor does something bad to him.

"You're a psycho, you know that?" said Shira agitatedly, to Razor

"I'm not a psycho, dearie…I'm wicked" Razor confirmed

(SHIRA GROWLING FIERCLY)

"I'll have you in my teeth…" Shira roared, pouncing forward only to be held back by Manny and Diego

"Growl at me all you want kitty-cat, but as far as I'm sure there is nothing…and I mean nothing you can do that will make me let go of this little appetizer before I can stuff him down my throat!" Razor said menacingly

(KAI MUFFLED YELLING CONTINUES)

(RAZOR EVIL LAUGHING)

* * *

(CRUNCH)

"NNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Click

The sound of the shrieking, got the herd and the bird's attentions when one of the jingo brothers, Click, was shown jumping up in down while screaming in pain; he seemed to be rubbing the back of his rear. Clack and Cluck rushed over to see what was wrong with him.

"What's the matter?" Cluck asked his brother

(SLAP)

"Ooh!" Cluck cried, getting slapped in his face

"What's the idea biting me in the excitement, you fool!" Click accused

(SLAP)

"Ooh!" Cluck cried, getting slapped in the face again. "I didn't do it!"

"You did!" Click shouted

"I didn't!" Cluck shouted

"You did!" Click shouted

"I didn't do it, so there!" Cluck shouted, sticking his tongue out

Click grabbed a wing-full of mud in his feathers and smacked it on his brother's tongue making him cringe in disgust.

(SMACK)

"NYAGH!" exclaimed Cluck, spitting the mud out of his mouth

(SPITTING)

"Don't ever let it happen again!" Click warned

"You can take my word, Click…" Cluck reassured, before his brother interrupted him again

"Your word's no good! Now shad up!" Click shouted, making his brother throw his wing at him

(CRUNCH)

"NNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Clack

Annoyed even more, Click turned over to see Clack who was now jumping up and down rubbing his be-hind in pain.

"What's the matter with you?" Click asked, sternly

"Oh a wise guy, eh?" said Clack, before slapping him

(SLAP)

"Ooh!" cried Click, making him frown murderously at him. "What's that for?"

"You bit me!" Clack accused

"I did no such thing! What's the matter with ya both, are you idiots, imbeciles, morons?" Click shouted

(CLACK LAUGHING)

"What are you laughing at?" Click asked sternly

"Ain't defined, we're in there some place" Clack joked

(SLAP)

"Ooh!" cried Clack

(CRUNCH)

"NNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Click

(CRUNCH)

"NNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Clack

(CRUNCH)

"NNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Cluck

(JINGO BROTHERS WAILING)

All three jingo's screamed in pain when all of their be-hinds were bitten. Click, who looked even more furious, expressed a look of madness on his face before looking at his two brothers thinking it was them.

"Oh sneaking up on me, eh?" said Click, angrily. "WHY YOU…"

(SLAPPING)

(PUNCHING)

(HONKING)

(POKING)

(BOPPING)

(SHOUTING)

(SCREAMING)

(WAILING)

* * *

An all-out fight soon began, unexplainably, between the jingo brothers as each accused themselves for biting their behinds without reason. The herd watched the three fight in confusion unaware of what was going on but they didn't hesitate to ask as they just watched.

Razor watched them in annoyance having sick to listen to their antics at a time like this when he's this close to killing the child.

"Shut up you idiots or I'll…" Razor shouted

(CRUNCH)

(RAZOR SCREECHING IN PAIN)

Kai bit Razor's claw with his teeth making the hawk screech loudly in pain. Soon Razor released his grip letting the boy fall from the tree towards the group.

(KAI SCREAMING)

Alarmed, Manny acted out in panic and rushed forward to catch the boy before he can hit the ground.

"I gotcha-I gotcha-I GOTCHA!" Manny exclaimed, catching Kai

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

Kai panted for exhaustion and he looked up into Manny's eyes as he and the mammoth showed the same frightened expression on their faces.

"You okay?" Manny asked the boy

Kai nodded in reply without saying anything due to his body shaking in fear. Manny then looked back up into the tree seeing Razor holding his injured claw; he glared up at him before suddenly getting an idea.

Manny gently placed Kai onto Diego's back. "Hold him"

Manny charged forwards, slamming his head against the tree causing it to break from its roots. Razor and Blade, feeling the tree's thump, took off from the tree and into the sky before the tree started to go timber. Seeing Razor was distracted, Manny figured it was the right time to make a good getaway.

"Let's get outta here!" Manny exclaimed

Manny plucked Kai into his trunk and placed him on his back; Sid then plucked up Granny into his arms and the six soon began to run away at the speed of lightning. Kai looked over from each side of Manny to see where Spike was but he was nowhere in sight. Diego noticed too, he turned from side to side wondering where the dog went before suddenly Spike came jumping out of the woods surprising the saber.

(BARKS)

"AGH…Hey where have you been?" Diego questioned the dog, beside him

Much to his surprise, Diego discovered tail feathers hanging out of Spike's mouth that belonged to the jingo brothers. The saber showed a smirk before shaking his head.

"Sometimes I think you have a brain, mutt" Diego admitted

(BARKS)

(LICKING)

"ARGH…it's not a compliment!" Diego angrily snapped

The herd members continued running in pursuit away from the predatory birds as far as possible. In the next scene, showing the broken down tree Razor bursted out of the leaves along with his Blade when they discovered the mammoth and his friends had escaped. The demon hawk snarled under his beak before turning over to the jingo's who were still slapping, bopping, and smacking each other.

Clenching his wing into a fist Razor flew over to them and, in fury, triple-slapping all three of them in the faces.

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Ooh!" cried the Jingo Brothers

"We didn't do it, officer!" Click pleaded

"It's a lie!" Cluck pleaded

"We'll go quietly!" Clack pleaded

"YOU FLAT-HEADED DOPES, YOU LET THEM GET AWAY! GET THEM BACK!" Razor shouted, in fury

Click attempted to reason but was out of words, before he turned over to Clack with a look of madness on his face.

"Why'd you let them get away?" Click accused, before slapping him

(SLAP)

Clack then turned to Cluck, with the same expression. "Why'd you let them get away?"

(SLAP)

"HMPH! Why'd you let…" Cluck accused, before realizing there was no one beside him. "…I'm a victim of circumstance!"

"Get those meat-bags, you lumps…" Razor ordered, getting the three to get up close before she shouted. "…NOW!"

Razor angrily shouted, getting the jingo's scampering on their wings as the three started taking off into the sky. He then turned over to Blade and asked him a favor.

"Follow those imbecilic cousins of yours, do you hear!" Razor said, with an edge

"Yes father" Blade answered, bowing to his father

Blade spread his wings out and got ready to take off before his father stopped him for a brief moment.

"And son, bring me that _boy_ … _alive_. If I'm going to enjoy my desert, I want him to be tasty on my tongue" Razor ordered

Blade bowed again, before taking off into the sky. "Yes father"

* * *

In the next scene, the herd members ran in pursuit throughout the forest as they tried getting away from the hawks. As they were pacing, Kai looked over when he noticed up from the trees he could see the clumsy hawk brothers flying above them.

"Can't you go any faster!" Kai shouted, to Manny

"He ain't that fast kid, he's too…" Sid began, referring to his friend's weight

"SID! Don't…you…DARE!" Manny warned him, angrily

"This is not the time, guys! We need all the help we can get!" Shira told them

"Any bright ideas" Diego shouted

"We gotta hide, that's what we gotta do. As long as we're not out here, feather-beak won't be able to track us down" said Manny

"But where are we gonna hide" Sid shouted

"Over there!" said Kai, pointing forward

The others followed to where the boy was pointing when the group saw a cavern just a mile ahead.

"There we can hide" said Kai, pointing at the cavern

"Good eye, kid" Diego admitted, to the boy

"C'mon LET'S HURRY!" Manny shouted to everyone

The group now started making their way to the cavern as the jingo brothers still chased them in pursuit. Everyone was soon running like they've never ran before, moving their legs and hooves in a past pacing motion as they quickly headed towards the cavern.

As they were running, Spike tripped over a stone and the dog went rolling on the floor. The dog managed to pick himself up when suddenly he began to whimper and fell flat back on the ground.

Kai looked behind to see if the hawks were catching up when he noticed Spike was left behind laying on the ground.

"SPIKE!" cried Kai

The boy slid off the mammoth's back and started running in the different direction, without letting any of the others know.

Once the trio made it to the cavern in time, they ducked inside it and stopped. Catching their breaths, Manny started a head-count to make sure everyone was here.

"Are we all in?" Manny asked his friends

"I think…(panting)…I need…(panting)…and inhaler! Whatever that means" Sid replied, panting weakly

"How about you, babe?" Diego said, to his wife

"I'm okay, tiger" Shira replied, nuzzling her mate's face

"Looks like that's everyone! Kai, how about-?" said Manny, before he paused when much to his shock he discovered the boy wasn't with him anymore. "Kai, KAI?" he responded in panic

"Where is he?" Sid panicked

"There he goes" Granny shouted, pointing her stick out.

The four turned their heads out into the exit of the cavern when they saw Kai running away as the boy headed towards his dog.

"KAI!" Shira cried out, in panic

"KID, GET BACK HERE!" Diego shouted

"SOMEBODY'S GOTTA GET HIM!" Sid cried out

"I'll go get him, you all stay here!" Manny responded, heading out of the cavern

* * *

As Blade led his cousins into the skies, they scanned the area to see if they could spot the intruders anywhere. While Blade kept his focus on the lower grounds the jingo brothers were arguing and blaming each other for letting the intruders get away.

"You nitwit, you ruined everything!" Click accused

"ME? You started it!" Cluck accused

"Hey leave the nitwit alone!" Clack yelled

"Shad up!" Click shouted, slapping his brother in the face

(SLAP)

"Ooh!" cried Clack

"Pay attention! We have to find the runaways!" Blade shouted back, to his cousins

"BUT HE STARTED IT!" cried the jingo brothers, pointing to each other in blame

"My father doesn't care who started it, he'll finish it!" said Blade, reminding them

* * *

The little human ran to his dog's rescue as Manny chased after him from behind. As the mammoth ran in pursuit he looked up into the trees when he saw Blade and his clumsy cousins coming this way about a half-mile away. He needed to act fast, so the mammoth tried running faster.

(SPIKE WHIMPERING)

"Spike! Hang on boy" said Kai, kneeling down

The boy wrapped his arms around his dog's waist and tried to pick him up. But Spike was a lot heavier for him to carry due to his younger size which only made it a lot harder for him.

"C'mon Spike…get up!" Kai grunted

Kai looked back up into the sky seeing the hawks were getting closer, as he tried harder to help Spike get on his paws again.

"I'm not leaving you…please, get up!" Kai grunted

Soon Manny stopped just in time as he wrapped his trunk around Spike and gently placed the dog on his back.

"KAI LET'S GO!" Manny exclaimed

"But Spike he's…" Kai argued

"I got Spike. _You_ just RUN!" Manny exclaimed

Once the two got into pursuit again, Blade and the Jingo brothers caught sight of the mammoth and the boy from below the forest.

"Boys, I see them! They're in the forest!" Blade reported, to his cousins

"You heard the bird, scram! Catch'em and don't loose'em!" Click told his fat brother

"With what?" Cluck asked

"With both claws ya dummy, lend a claw!" Click shouted

"Which one?" Cluck asked, stupidly

(SLAP)

"Ooh!" cried Cluck

"GET' EM!" Click shouted

* * *

Waiting by the cavern, Sid potted Manny and Kai running towards them as the three showed signs of relief.

"There they are!" Sid cheered

Once Manny and Kai made it into the cavern they stopped to catch their breaths. Then, Manny gently placed Spike on the ground as the boy rushed over immediately to help his dog.

(SPIKE WHIMPERING)

"Spike are you okay?" Kai asked

Sid knelt down beside him as he gently reached for the pup's leg; and when he gently picked it up it made the dog whine painfully.

"He's got a bad foot, but he should be okay for now" Sid informed

"That's good" said Kai, feeling relieved

(HAWKS SCREECHING)

The trio immediately turned around and from out of the light, just straight through the forest was Cluck flying towards them with maximum speed.

"What do we do?" Shira asked, in panic

"I…I-I don't know" Diego stammered

"Can't we just go hide in the dark. They'll never find us in here, anyway" said Shira

"That won't be easy. Hawks can see way better in the dark than you and me combined. That is _IF_ they look for us in here" Diego informed

"Well what other option do we have, we gotta keep them from picking out our bones!" said Manny

"HOW?!" Sid exclaimed

"I-I…I don't know. But we'll think of something" Manny stuttered

"Now would be the time!" Diego pointed out

"Would you let me think, please!" Manny shouted

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Diego roared

"THEN DON'T YELL AT ME!" Manny roared back

"You yelled first!" Diego confirmed

"Well why don't you think before you speak!" Manny yelled

"Why don't you make up your mind!" Diego yelled

"Why don't you two shut up!" Shira yelled

Watching them argue, Kai stopped to look around the cave when he noticed a few rocks were on the ground. Getting an idea, Kai went into his backpack and pulled out his sling-shooter as he picked up a stone and quickly headed out of the cavern.

"Kai?" Sid exclaimed

"What's he doing now?" said Shira

The human raised his sling shooter at the sky aiming for the fat-chunky bird's head. Concentrating, he released it leaving the stone firing straight towards and when the big bird noticed it bopped him over the forehead.

"YUK, YUK, YUK…" Cluck laughed

(SMACK)

"…NNNNNYYYYYAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Cluck groaned, crossing eye-balls

Falling into unconsciousness, Cluck had no idea where he was going before the fat bird started twirling around in circles. Kai watched before the fat bird went flying straight towards the rocky wall and crashed.

(CRASHING)

"Ooh..." cried Cluck

"BULLS-EYE!" Kai cheered

Suddenly the big rocks that Cluck crashed into started cracking and falling apart as some started falling towards the cavern where the group was hiding. Kai looked up with a horrified feeling as the young boy stared from up above him; he didn't feel like moving at all.

"KAI GET IN HERE!" Diego shouted

"KAI!" shouted Shira

"KID C'MON!" Manny shouted

(RUMBLING)

(THUMBLING)

(CRASHING)

Just when more boulders started to fall down, Manny acted fast and grabbed the boy around the waist pulling him back inside the cavern before the huge boulders came crashing down blocking the group's only entrance, plus darkening the cave. Smoke was spread everywhere but faded eventually as the trio was seen safely all together away from the entrance.

"Is it over?" Sid asked, covering his eyes

"Yeah…Yeah I think we're safe" Diego reassured

"Ooh good…" Sid replied happily, before suddenly the sloth fell backwards and fainted dead to the ground

"Are you guys okay. Are we all here?" Manny asked the trio

"I'm fine. How about you babe?" Diego replied positively, before turning to his wife

"I'll be okay" Shira responded in the same tone

"So am I" Sid responded, waving a finger before collapsing his arm

"Not me! I can't die soon enough can I" Granny argued

(SOBBING QUIETLY)

The others quickly turned when saw Kai leaning back against the wall as the young boy started crying. Manny and the others quietly gathered around as they sat next to the boy.

"Kid what's the matter?" Manny asked him

(SNIFFS)

"Nothing…(sobs) it's just that I thought…(sniffs)…I was going to die back there. But…(sniffs)…I thought I was going to lose Spike too. And now…(sniffs)…I've got us all in danger!" Kai stammered, sobbingly

"Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey! Shush! Calm down its okay" Manny whispered

"Easy kid just breathe, breathe" Diego whispered

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

"I…(sobs)…I-I can't!" Kai cried, breathing hard

Sid knelt down and wrapped his arms around the child to comfort him and the sloth patted the boy on the back a few times.

(SHUSHING)

"It's okay buddy. It's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong" Sid reassured

"But if I hadn't got in the way, _you guys_ would have been dead too!" Kai sobbed

"But we got away, hun, _that's_ what matters. It's okay" Shira whispered, also wrapping her arm around the child.

"And what's there to cry about, look! Spike's safe see" Manny reassured, holding Spike wrapped in his trunk with a smile

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

Kai wiped his stained tears off his cheeks as Manny gently sat down the boy's dog in his lap. Once he did, Kai hugged him tight not letting him go.

"Are you okay, Spike?" Kai asked his dog

(BARKS)

(BARKS)

With a few friendly barks, Spike panted his tongue out in happiness. Then he began face-licking his owner leaving the boy laughing

(LICKING)

"Hey! Spike…" Kai laughed

(LICKING)

"Stop it, Spike…" Kai laughed

(LICKING)

"You're tickling me, Spike…" Kai laughed

"Ahh so much sweetness…I hate sweetness it rots my teeth out!" said Granny sternly, before she smacked her lips.

"Uh Granny…" Kai reminded. "You don't have any teeth remember"

"Huh? Then I've seen everything" Granny responded

(OTHERS LAUGHING)

"Hehehe…Oh-no!" said Kai, before he noticed something horrifying

The others looked forward when much to their shock they discovered the entrance was now blocked off. Boulders were all cluttered and surrounded leaving it impossible for the others to get out.

Diego walked over and tried pressing his head against a boulder, but none of them seemed to move.

"Looks like we won't be using this way anymore" Diego pointed out

"Well that's reassuring" Shira responded, sarcastically

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Kai asked

(BARKS)

Spike barked in reply. Manny did some quick thinking right after he thought of the only suggestion they have.

"We'll have to follow the path here and see where it takes us. Then we can figure a way to get out of this rat-hole" Manny announced

(ROCKS-CLANKING)

(SPARKS)

(FIRE-BLAZING)

Sid managed to light up a torch using his fire-skills to shine the cave up. He raised the club up standing victoriously but stupidly in his own pride.

"I'm way ahead of you guys" said Sid

"But what about those vultures" Kai asked, referring to Razor and his crew

"Yeah they'll be waiting for us before we can take the first step out" said Shira

"We'll worry about that later. Right now let's focus on getting out of here" Manny told everybody

Manny plucked up Kai around the waist and placed him on his back, along with Spike; Granny was set on his back as well. Sid got up front with his torch of fire with Diego and Shira syanding in-between him.

"Don't worry mammals, I'll lead the way!" said Sid

(SID YELPS)

Unfortunately for Sid, he suddenly tripped over a stone without even looking straight forward; he landed face-down on the floor plus burning out the torch's light in a small puddle. Kai covered his mouth to hold his laughter in; Diego and Shira shook their heads in annoyance; Manny just slapped his trunk over his forehead.

"UGH…" said Manny, helping Sid up before turning to the sabers. "Diego, Shira…"

"Got it" both sabers responded

"Wait! You both can see in the _dark_?" Kai asked, surprisingly

"Yep, we're saber's sweetheart. We have night vision" Shira replied

"There's a lot you still need to learn about our kind, kid. Try and take notes" Diego replied, smirking

After getting all their bearings together, he two sabers began leading the way as the rest followed from behind deep into the dark mysterious cavern.

* * *

Back outside the cavern, the dust was cleared up and Cluck was buried within the rocks and boulders with his back sticking out. Blade along with Click and Click quickly flew down and rushed immediately for their brother's help.

"Hey Click, Hey Clack, get me outta here! Woo-woo!" Cluck cried

"Look at here. He thinks he's an ostrich!" said Clack arrogantly

"C'mon outta there! Whatta ya doing! Click said sternly

Click and Clack each grabbed one of their brother's claw-feet. Together, they pulled Cluck right out of the ground also falling on top of each other.

(JINGO'S GRUNTING)

Blade rushed over and helped Cluck get back on his feet. "Cluck are you okay? Speak to me, how many feathers?" he responded

Cluck's eyes were spinning like balls before answering. "Ugh…but mommy I can't go to bed… I ain't wearing any clothes" he replied, stupidly

Cluck started to fall backwards and fainted but Click and Clack caught him just at the right moment.

"He's fainted!" Clack cried out

"He's out like a light!" Click cried out. "Say something. C'mon kid, PLEASE, say something!"

Cluck opened one of his eyes before fainting again. "Something?"

(BOP)

"Ooh!" cried Cluck, waking up

"Why you…he's alright boys" Click reassured

Soon Razor came flying in stomping on the ground. Rising up, he showed to be enraged and furious at, not only his son, but the jingo brothers as they quivered in fear.

"You let them get away?" Razor questioned

"Now listen boss we can explain everything, you see…" Click attempted to explain

"SHUT UP!" Razor screeched, triple-slapping all three in the face

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Ooh!" exclaimed the Jingo brothers

"I outta roast you like turkey's, but I need you! They're trapped inside those caverns. Spread out and search the grounds and see where they'll pop out _or else_ …" Razor exclaimed

" _Or else_ what?" Cluck questioned

" _Or else_ THIS!" Razor exclaimed, before he clonked the Jingo brother's heads together

(BOPPING)

"Ooh!" exclaimed the Jingo brothers, painfully

"And when you get back by sunset, you better have a good report for me, you hear!" Razor told them

Click furiously turned to his brother. "If you hadn't crashed into the wall, they never would have got away!"

(SLAP)

"Ooh, HMPH!" exclaimed Cluck

(JINGO BROTHERS TALKING INSTINCTIVELY IN CONVERSATION)

"GET STARTED!" Razor shouted

(JINGO BROTHER'S SCREAMING)

Click, Clack, and Cluck scurried off their feet and took off into the skies. Blade turned to take off too, before his father pulled him back to talk to him for one brief second.

"And _you_ … I hold you responsible for the capture of that _human_. If you fail to bring him back to me you can join your cousins in the cooking pot" Razor warned

"But father…" Blade protested

"UNDERSTAND?" said Razor, showing him one dead-eye at him

Blade bowed down. "Yes father"

"Good. Now scram!" Razor ordered

Blade turned around and took off into the skies to be with his cousins. Razor glanced back down at blocked cavern looking even angrier before he showed a sadistic smile on his beak.

"You can't hide forever" said Razor

* * *

 **Well everyone there you have it! And again thank-you for waiting patiently I know it's been a very long time since I updated but that's 2016 for ya XD! Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


End file.
